Ostré jako sluneční světlo
by Rocia Mixan
Summary: Translation. Překlad povídky As Sharp As Sunlight od Amanuensis. AU - co by se mohlo stát, kdyby Voldemort vyhrál válku. Temné a znepokojivé, přesto ovšem končící jistou nadějí... Varování: slash, sex, znásilnění, smrt postav, Mpreg. SB/SS, HP/LM, HG/DM.


Ostré jako sluneční světlo

**Autorka: ****Amanuensis** **/ **Překlad: Rocia Mixan

**Název originálu: ****As Sharp As Sunlight**

**Odkaz (bez mezer): ****http : / / www . amanuensis1 . com / assharpassunlight . html**  


**Páry: SB/SS, HP/LM, HG/DM, RL/SB**

**Varování: slash, sexuální scény, Mpreg, násilí, znásilnění, smrt postav**

**Shrnutí: ****Silně AU příběh na téma, co by se mohlo stát, kdyby Voldemort vyhrál válku. Harry,****Sirius, Remus a**** Hermiona jsou zajati. ****Voldemort ****udělá z Harryho a Siriuse hermafrodity a dává je svým věrným následovníkům, aby se stali jejich sexuálními otroky a zplodili s nimi děti****. Jde o temný a znepokojivý příběh se spoustou úzkosti, ale přesto končí otevřeně a jistou nadějí...**

**Poznámka: Přeloženo se svolením autorky.**

-)-)-)

Je mu teprve šestnáct.

Chci ho obejmout a říct mu, že ho ochráním. Nebo – o něco užitečněji – ho chci strčit za sebe a říct jim, že se mnou si mohou dělat, co chtějí, ale ať ho nechají na pokoji.

Vzhledem k tomu, že si se mnou stejně budou dělat, co budou chtít, to moc nepomůže.

Řekl by mi, že není dítě, které potřebuje chránit. Jak znám Harryho, snažil by se udělat stejnou věc pro mě.

Takoví prostě jsme.

Samozřejmě, není to jenom můj kmotřenec, kdo ve mně vzbuzuje touhu ho ochránit. Chci udělat to samé pro Remuse. A jemu není šestnáct.

Ale je můj a chci ho chránit úplně stejně.

A on by byl další, kdo by se připojil k ochraňující a prosící brigádě. Za správných okolností by to vlastně byla úplná fraška.

Ale teď není.

Právě teď není nikdo z nás ve stavu, v jakém by mohl bojovat za právo obětovat se pro ostatní.

Harry se ke mně tiskne, sedí a ani se nehne. Naše pestré pohmožděniny bolí míň, když se nepohybujeme.

Remus se nedaleko opírá o zeď. Ví, že se k němu chci přitisknout, ale snaží se být silný a dát tak Harrymu výsadu hledat u mě nějakou útěchu. Snaží se jednat jako dospělý.

Necítím se jako dospělý. Cítím se tak ztracený, jak jsem se ještě nikdy necítil. A to jsem strávil dvanáct let v zatraceném Azkabanu.

A chci stejně držet i Remyho. Ale v Harryho zájmu se mu snažím ukázat, že Remus a já tady zvládneme být ti silní, a on se může zhroutit, když bude chtít.

Pořád si nejsem jistý, jestli můžu věřit tomu, co nám říkají.

Dveře cely se otevřou. Ale není to nikdo přinášející jídlo. Jsou tady čtyři, aby nás vytáhli ven, roucha a masky na svém místě, hůlky v ruce. To nevěstí nic dobrého.

Jeden vpředu posunkem naznačí _Jdeme._

Sice jsou tam jen čtyři, ale už jsme zjistili, co se stane, když se pokusíme vzdorovat. Všichni tři se postavíme na nohy a jdeme se Smrtijedy.

Chci držet Remuse za ruku.

Možná budu mít příležitost.

Když jsme uvedeni do toho, co Voldemort nazývá svou síní (a já tomu stejně říkám jeho pelech), vidím, kolik tady přibylo Smrtijedů od doby, kdy jsme tu jen před pár dny byli naposled, a musím potlačit nutkání polknout.

Vedle slyším Harryho zadržet dech. Dívá se – tam, blízko středu místnosti, na stejném místě, kam nás tlačí, panebože: je to Hermiona. Harry nedoběhne až k ní, neobejme ji úplně, dívá se jen do její tváře a svírá její ramena a ona dělá totéž.

Jsem ohromený, že stále žije. Harry myslel, že byla zabita spolu s Ronem Weasleym.

Opatrně jí dávám pro uklidnění ruku kolem pasu. Skvělé. Teď jsou tady dva šestnáctiletí, pro které musím být silný.

Remy, chci tě držet. Chci tě tisknout v náručí, dokud ti neunikne ten malý zvuk zalapání po dechu, který zbožňuju, který mi vzali v Azkabanu, stejně jako mi vzali každou další dobrou vzpomínku, kterou jsem kdy měl, kterou jsem dostal zpátky jen na ty poslední dva roky.

Chci tě políbit před všemi těmihle zasranými psychopaty, vlhkým sentimentálním polibkem v demonstraci vzdoru, jako kdybychom se jich zbavili. Zmocnit se tvých vlasů a obličeje a ptáka, jako kdybych si tě hodlal vzít právě tady a kašlal bych přitom na to, kdo to uvidí.

Nechají nás vůbec ještě někdy být zase spolu?

Masky na mě ve skutečnosti nepůsobí tak, jak by měly. Už vím, že tady nejsou ani tak k zastrašování jako k zajištění anonymity. Aby bylo pro každého z nich jednodušší zabít, tedy jestli tomu tak říkají. To není právě uklidňující. Ale už nemám strach z masek samotných.

Jsme sami uprostřed místnosti.

„A to jsou všichni, kdo přežili."

Voldemortův hlas na S trochu zasyčí.

Měl bych se jeho mizerné mluvě posmívat. Ale nepotřebuju všechno ještě zhoršovat. Nejde jenom o můj život.

Nemůžou to myslet vážně... to, co říkají.

„Ano, opravdu velmi odolné plemeno."

Ne. Ach, ne. Nezvolil by tahle slova, pokud...

„Mudlové jsou dobří k zabíjení, moji malí mazlíčkové. To je všechno, k čemu se hodí. Ale čarodějové... Čarodějové, kteří jsou mými nepřáteli, mohou posloužit. Mohou být obráceni..."

Dívá se na jednoho ze Smrtijedů způsobem, který mi říká, že to musí být Petr.

„Nebo zlomeni..."

Dívá se na dalšího, a vidím, že něčí ruce se mírně sevřely. Možná se mýlím, je tohle Petr? Ne, příliš vysoký.

„Nebo, pokud to selže, prostě použiti pro naši potřebu."

A dívá se opět na nás. Ani Harry, ani Hermiona se nepohnou a nevydají žádný zvuk. Hodné děti.

„Byla by škoda nepoužít tohle vynikající maso a nezajistit tak, že moji vojáci budou zcela nasyceni."

„Můžeš mě klidně teď zabít," říká Hermiona odvážným hlasem. „Nikdy se k tobě nepřipojím."

Neřekli jí to. Neví, co tím myslí.

„Použít. Směšné dítě. Souhlasím, pro _tebe_ je příliš pozdě." Usměje se. „Ale jsem zvědavý, jak tomu bude s tvým potomstvem."

Slyším ji zalapat po dechu.

Jak nepřirozené to bude pro mě – a Harryho a Remuse – nemůžu si pomoct, ale myslím, že by to mohlo být ještě horší pro ni. Být zredukována na své chovné možnosti... zdá se to být taková věc, proti které musí každá žena bojovat celým svým životem.

Hermiona otočí hlavu a podívá se na nás tři.

Počítá.

Neví, co víme my.

„_Ji_ ne," slyším říkat Harryho.

Ach. Nakonec jsme došli k tomuto bodu.

_Remy, odpusť mi._

„Vynechte z toho ty dva nejmladší," říkám. „Remus a já odpřísáhneme, že se vám podrobíme bez odporu. Pokud ušetříte ty dva." Nedívám se na Remuse, když to říkám. Nesnesu to.

Harry se nadechne – Hermiona taky – k protestu.

„Vlastně," říká Voldemort, „je tady jedna věc."

To mě zastaví.

Pohlédne na Smrtijeda, kterého nazval _obráceným_. „Který je zas ten vlkodlak?" Zní to, jako by ho vůbec netrápilo, jak nás přimět ke spolupráci.

Ten člověk zvedne ruku a ukáže na Remuse. „Tenhle," říká, a dokonce i za maskou, hlas potvrzuje, že jde o Petra. No, takže je stále naživu. Kdybych se jenom mohl proměnit...

Co s ním chce udělat?

Umím si představit, jak všichni čtyři protestujeme _Ne, to jsem já_ ve snaze je zmást. Ale k čemu by to bylo? Pettigrew ví.

A možná... možná Voldemort prostě chce Remyho ušetřit.

Naznačí gestem. „Pojď sem."

Remus jemně sundá mou ruku ze své paže – kdy jsem ho chytil? Vůbec si na to nevzpomínám – a vykročí vpřed, posunky zvaný blíž, dokud není jen pár kroků od Voldemorta.

Voldemort zvedá ruku. Něco v ní drží.

Ohluší mě výbuch zbraně. Postříká mě Remusova krev.

Nikdo mi nemusí říkat, že to byla stříbrná kulka. Remus je mrtvý dřív, než dopadne na zem, záda pokrytá krví z toho výstřelu z nejbližší možné vzdálenosti.

Žádná poslední slova. Žádný poslední pohled pro mě v jeho očích, když vytáhnu jeho tělo do sedu a mám tak všude po sobě stále víc jeho krve.

Jsem to já, kdo tak křičí? Zní to tak vzdáleně.

-)-)-)

Myslím, že mě zasáhli kouzlem.

Jsem v jiném oblečení. Jsem čistý a mám vlhké vlasy. Nezůstala žádná stopa po Remusově krvi.

A oni přede mě tlačí pohár.

Harry je vedle mě. Nevím, kam vzali Hermionu.

Další pohár, naplněný stejnou tekutinou, stojí před Harrym.

Voldemort říká: „Každý z vás je rukojmím pro toho druhého. Pokud odmítnete pít, pokud budete vzdorovat tomu, co se bude dít, bude za to trestán ten druhý. Trestán, dokud nesplníte požadavky. Pokud v tom procesu jednoho z vás náhodou zabijeme, bude to nešťastné, ale nebude to problém. Je to zajímavý experiment, ale ne nezbytný."

Poslouchám to, protože to musím poslouchat.

Harry pořád žije.

Zvednu pohár a vyprázdním ho. Chutná to mdle. Ale nic by právě teď nebylo dobré.

Slyším, jak se Harry nadechne, zatímco piju. Asi nemůže uvěřit, že jsem se vzdal tak rychle.

Ne. V tuhle chvíli nemá smysl odporovat.

Ať dělají, co chtějí.

_Remus_.

Harry sevře pohár.

Málem se natáhnu, abych mu to vyrazil z ruky. Ale jedna věc mi v tom zabrání. Nevím, co udělali s Hermionou.

Lektvar už začíná účinkovat; cítím cizí chvění na své kůži, dokonce i když říkám Harrymu, „Nemusíš. Mohou mě náhodně zabít, jak chtějí."

Zavrtí hlavou. „Nenechám tě v tom samotného."

Teprve šestnáct.

Jsem na to dítě tak absurdně hrdý. Asi začnu brečet.

Ne pro Remuse. Pro Remyho nebudu schopný plakat dlouho.

Kvůli Hermioně, ne kvůli sobě, jsem ho nechal pít.

-)-)-)

Jakmile je změna kompletní, jsou tady testy. A stále více lektvarů. A navrch pár kouzel.

Jeden z lektvarů má tak komplikovaný účel, že dostanu svůj mozek z jeho ochromeného stavu a donutím ho, aby se nad tím zamyslel: nějak to zaručuje, že nemůžeme produkovat spermie a přesto nám zůstane plodnost ženských orgánů, které jsme získali.

Zpočátku jsem se domníval, že možná nechtějí, aby došlo k sebe-oplodnění, ale později jsem zjistil, že k tomu v případě magicky vytvořeného hermafrodita dojít nemůže. Ty dvě věci se navzájem vyruší. Ne, myslím, že to udělali, aby nedošlo ke křížení mezi námi třemi. Je to snadnější než zajistit naše oddělení celou tu dobu, než všichni otěhotníme.

Kdo má schopnosti vytvořit něco tak složitého?

On je tady. Musí tu být. Vím, že není jediný schopný tvůrce lektvarů, ale _cítím_ to.

-)-)-)

Ve skutečnosti si sotva všimnete těch změn.

Zevnitř se nic nezdá být odlišné, i když mi připadá, že se o něco mohl změnit tvar mých kyčelních kostí. Oblečení tam sedí trochu jinak.

A opravdu nezaznamenáte vnější změny, pokud nechcete. Je snadné je ignorovat, zapomenout na pár záhybů kůže hned za šourkem, na průchod, který ukrývají. Až na to, že je to neustále vlhké, jako kdybyste se potili.

Nemáme tady moc soukromí a tak možnosti k prozkoumání jsou omezené.

Ale v noci to dělám. Beru do dlaně jedné ruky své koule a vytáhnu je dopředu, z cesty, zatímco tlačím prst dovnitř. Trochu to bolí, ne obzvlášť bolestivě, ale způsobem, který mi připadá nepatřičný. Přestanu.

Nicméně dotýkat se těch záhybů kůže nebolí vůbec. Není to přímo vzrušující pocit, ale spíš uklidňující. Jako masturbovat ke spánku. Ale umím si představit, jak by to za jiných okolností mohlo být vzrušující.

Za jiných okolností. Ha.

Přestávám taky, protože nechci probudit Harryho. I když co já vím, nejspíš dělá to samé.

-)-)-)

Myslím na to, že Remus by nechtěl, abych byl tak otupělý.

Nebudu riskovat, že ublíží Harrymu nebo Hermioně. Ale nebudu ani zcela pasivní.

„Tak co, s kým budeme mít tu čest šukat?" posmívám se, když se zdá, že testy a lektvary a kouzla fungují, a Harry a já jim čelíme znovu. „Jen doufám, že ten můj bude opravdu rozkošný. Nejen kvůli šoustání, samozřejmě. Prostě si nemyslím, že bych mohl zvládnout být matkou šeredného dítěte."

Voldemort se usmívá. „Jak roztomilé."

Můj úsměv se rozšíří. Harry se dívá na nohy, ale myslím, že by se mohl pokoušet potlačit smích. Doufám, že ano. Jestli ano, jen kvůli tomu by to stálo za to.

Voldemort se otáčí a mluví k šesti Smrtijedům za sebou. „Jak víte, můžete zůstat maskováni. Mohu je omezit. Se zavázanýma očima. Jak budete chtít."

Než mám šanci znovu pocítit paniku – _šest_, bože, ne – dva vpředu mírně kroutí hlavou. Ani se na sebe nepodívají, než tak učiní, není to poprvé, kdy tohle bylo projednáváno.

Voldemort pokrčí rameny. „Tak dobře."

Jeden vykročí vpřed a sundá si masku.

Jo, poznávám ho. Mockrát jsem ho od našich bradavických let neviděl, ale on je nezaměnitelný. Lucius Malfoy.

Dívá se na Harryho.

Udeří mě to stejně jako fyzická rána. „Ne," říkám hloupě. Copak si po tom všem myslím, že je něco zastaví? Co bych jim asi tak mohl slíbit?

Ale představa Luciuse Malfoye šoustajícího mého kmotřence a zanechávajícího ho těhotného téměř stačí k tomu, abych padl na kolena a prosil.

A do pekla, kdybych myslel, že je tady nějaká šance, že by mě vyslyšeli, tak bych to udělal.

Harry udělá krok zpátky. „Malfoy..." říká a hlas se mu láme.

Ach, bože, Harry, drž se. Tak strašně bych s nimi chtěl bojovat. Přísahám, tak strašně moc bych chtěl bojovat s nimi všemi, dokonce i tak magicky omezený jako jsem, jako jsme my oba, je mi úplně jedno, jak by mi ublížili, ale víc by ublížili tobě.

Nezhroutí se. Vypadá, že by se každou chvíli mohl sesunout k zemi, ale nestane se to.

Lucius kráčí blíž k němu. Vidím, že se Harry snaží zůstat na svém místě.

Lucius pohlédne na Voldemorta a ten najednou přikývne. Pak Lucius začne natahovat ruku směrem k Harrymu, ale zastaví se a místo toho udělá posunek. Vykročí k otevřeným dveřím s očima stále upřenýma na Harryho a Harry udělá podobný krok. Jako kdybych viděl myš ohromenou kobrou, přestože můj kmotřenec je silnější, než jsem si kdy představoval.

Odtrhne pohled, aby se mohl podívat na mě. „To je v pořádku, Siri," říká a cítím, jak se mi znovu sevřelo srdce.

Následuje Luciuse ze dveří a za ním kráčí dva z maskovaných Smrtijedů. Stát... na stráži, doufám. Doufám, že jenom to.

Snažím se přivolat zpátky drzost, abych mohl čelit Voldemortovi. „Dal jsi jim novomanželské apartmá, že? Jak velkorysé."

Druhý z těch dvou Smrtijedů neudělá krok vpřed. Sejme svou masku tam, kde stojí.

Sakra, já _věděl_, že je tady.

-)-)-)

V pokoji je postel a to je všechno. Ani žádné okno.

Přál bych si vidět okno. Neviděl jsem denní světlo od našeho zajetí.

„Takže. Petr mě nechtěl? Jsem zdrcen."

Severus se ušklíbne a odvrátí zrak.

A pak udělá něco, co mě překvapí. Odpoví.

„Voldemort to Pettigrewovi nenabídl. Je potěšený Červíčkovou věrností, ale nemyslí, že si tak docela zaslouží roli v tomto druhu experimentu."

„A ty ano?" Je to trochu malicherná provokace. Severus je geniální.

Další úšklebek. „Je to zkouška loajality. Uvědomuju si to."

Nevěřím tomu. Snape vždycky kráčel po hraně, snažil se zjistit, která strana vyhraje.

„No, nemusíš se bát," říkám. „Nebudu ti to ztěžovat. Nedočkáš se ode _mě _žádného škemrání o milost, Severusi. Můžeš si se mnou dělat všechno to hříšné, co chceš."

Udělám krok k posteli a položím na ni koleno, stále mu čelím ve výsměšném pozvání. „Ale odpověz mi na jednu otázku: kdo získal Hermionu?"

Severus se ani nepohne. A pak říká: „Draco Malfoy."

„Voldemort musí mít o Malfoyovic krvi opravdu vysoké mínění." Věnuji mu další úšklebek. „Zdá se, že jsi byl vybrán jako poslední."

Neříká nic. „Kde vlastně je?" ptám se.

„Odděleně," říká, sice odpoví, ale nijak zvlášť užitečně. „Dracovi se nelíbila představa vás tří pohromadě. I když by s vámi nemohla otěhotnět, nechtěl, aby jeho... partnerka... spala s někým jiným."

Uchechtnu se. „Ty nejsi moc dobrý padouch, viď, Severusi? Partnerka. Správný padouch by řekl něco jako _cena_ nebo _kořist_. Nebo by se možná opravdu snažil a řekl _konkubína_. A co _chovná kráva_? To by taky odpovídalo."

Nereaguje ani na tohle. Neskočí mi na posměšky, ale odpoví mi na otázky. Měl bych toho využít.

„Uvidíme ji?"

„Řekl bych, že ano. Nemusela být s vámi v průběhu příprav, kterými jste prošli, protože u ní stačil jen jeden test, zjistit, jestli má nějaké problémy s plodností. Nemá."

„Zdá se, že jsme v té zkoušce docela uspěli, ne?" Je těžké se mu neposmívat. Zaměřit se na otázky. „Ty jsi dal dohromady ty lektvary, předpokládám."

Přikývne.

„Věděl jsi předem, pro koho jsou?"

Zaváhá a pak přikývne znovu.

„Takže jsi dělal dvě nebo tři dávky?" Nemůžu si pomoct. Je to řečeno se vší tou záští, kterou cítím.

Nejdřív neodpovídá. Pak pevně říká, „neměl jsem žádné slovo v rozhodnutí o vraždě Remuse Lupina."

Čekal jsem, že řekne _nepodílel jsem se na tom_. Což by byla lež, udělal snad ten zkurvysyn nějaký pokus to překazit?

Ale použil slovo _vražda_. Nevím, jestli to bylo kvůli mně.

Myslím na Remyho celou dobu. On je důvodem mé touhy po smrti, je ale i mým důvodem pro to, abych se vzpíral, šklebil a vysmíval. A žil. V jistém smyslu se to jen málo liší od toho, jak zůstávám naživu kvůli Harrymu a Hermioně.

Žít a zůstat naživu není totéž. Věřte mi, že tohle vím už pořádně dlouho.

Ale snaha mluvit o Remusovi se Severusem mě velmi, velmi unavuje.

„Měli bychom si to už odbýt," říkám a můj hlas není naštvaný ani sarkastický.

Dívá se na mě a pomalu přikývne. Najednou si všímám toho, že od chvíle, kdy jsme společně vešli do místnosti, máme stejný postoj, s pevně založenýma rukama.

Myslím, že by pro mě bylo jednodušší, kdyby _hrál_ roli padoucha. Ale zřejmě to shledává odpudivým.

Zajímalo by mě, jestli to dělá proto, že musí, nebo proto, že to opravdu chce. Kdyby to bylo to druhé, pak by to skryl. Nechtěl by, abych to věděl.

Nedívám se na něj, když si sundám tričko a kalhoty, které nosím. Je to všechno, co mám na sobě.

Ale jak se posadím na okraj postele, pozoruji ho, jak se svléká. Nevidím žádný důvod, proč bych mu to měl usnadňovat.

Nemá postavu jako já, ale konečně, já jsem na ní pracoval. A je bledší, než bych kdy mohl být, dokonce i se stejným nedostatkem slunce.

„Jak to tedy uděláme?" říkám a nestarám se o to, že sarkasmus se vrací. Nemám žádné další otázky, na které bych opravdu chtěl znát odpověď.

Ukazuje mi to.

To mě překvapí.

Pořád čekám, že odpoví na můj sarkasmus svým vlastním. Nebo alespoň ztratí trpělivost. Proč tomu tak není?

Místo toho si sedá vedle mě, dává mi ruku na rameno a – než ho zastavím – líbá mě, ne na ústa – myslím, že ví, že pak bych mu tam neseděl, ani pod hrozbou – ale na tvář a zezadu do vlasů.

Co sakra je _tohle_?

... Možná to nakonec opravdu chce dělat. Ach, bože.

Mohl bych ho odstrčit a dožadovat se odpovědi – co má v úmyslu, když mě takhle líbá. Když mě vůbec líbá. Je to konečně zasraný Severus Snape a dobře vím, že mě vždycky nenáviděl a že ten pocit byl vzájemný.

Ale ruka na rameni mě začíná tlačit dolů na záda a pokud bych ho teď zastavil... dobře, dělá jen to, co jsem po něm chtěl, ne? Mít to za sebou...

_Remy_.

Ne, teď na něj nebudu myslet. Ne se Severusem skloněným nade mnou, teď s rukama na mé hrudi, a s jednou z nich sunoucí se k pasu.

Chystá se dotknout mého ptáka? Nechci to. Kvůli tomuhle to zatraceně dělat nemusí.

Pomalu mi jednou rukou odděluje kolena. Snažím se spolupracovat, ale není to snadné.

Jeho druhá ruka je na mém krku a hladí ho. Proč? Zdá se to jako účel sám o sobě.

Když se ta ruka pohybuje od krku znovu na mou hruď, pochopím, že tohle je účel. Jenom... hladit. Snažit se, abych reagoval na jeho doteky. „Nedělej to," říkám bezděčně, jakmile si to uvědomím. A okamžitě jsem naštvaný, že jsem mu tak dal najevo, jak mě zneklidňuje.

Jeho ústa jsou poblíž mého ucha: „Nečekám, že bys ke mně cítil cokoliv kromě nenávisti, Blacku, ale nemám zájem ti ublížit víc, než je nutné Věř tomu nebo ne, jak si přeješ. Nesnažím se tě ponížit, snažím se jenom zjednodušit ten fyzický proces."

S konečnou platností reaguji na ruku na mé hrudi, což je znepokojující. Remy škádlil mé bradavky jazykem tak dlouho, že se to zdálo být hodinami, čekal, dokud jsem ho o to neprosil, tvrdý nad rámec všech možností.

Ve skutečnosti teď začínám tvrdnout. A... a to není všechno. Cítím pod svým penisem něco jako tlak, cítím celou tu cestu k poševnímu vchodu za mými koulemi. Je to naprosto cizí a na chvilku má erekce změkne.

Ale po chvíli zvědavost překonává podivnost toho všeho a musím přiznat, že ten pocit není vůbec nepříjemný. V odpovědi na to se mi tam svaly svírají, jako kdyby se snažily něco uchopit a ten pocit sílí. Můj penis se zase zvedá.

Ruka, která byla mezi koleny, se teď dotýká mých koulí a zvedá ten váček stranou, aby mohla hladit záhyby vulvy za ním. Najednou už ten pocit není vůbec uklidňující; je to elektrické. Mám pocit, že by bylo lepší, kdyby hlazení směřovalo trochu víc dopředu.

Ano, spal jsem ve škole s dívkami stejně jako s chlapci. Nebyl jsem v tom nijak zvláť skvělý, ale teoreticky jsem byl obeznámený. Což ovšem vůbec neznamená, že jsem připravený na to, že to mohu skutečně _cítit_.

Prsty – je pro mě snadnější, když na ně nemyslím jako na Severusovy prsty – prsty se pohybují víc směrem dopředu, lehce třou to, co musí být můj klitoris, a najednou mě úplně opouští myšlenka, že nechci, aby se Severus dotýkal mého ptáka; pocit z hlazení toho malého místečka tolik ladí se stejnými pocity, které mám při dotýkání penisu, že to náhle nemohu vydržet a ignorovat to. Jak sakra něco tak malého může přinášet tak _dobrý_ pocit?

Stočím vlastní ruku kolem svého penisu a už se o nic nestarám. „Bože...!"

Severus chválabohu mlčí. Nedovedu si představit slovo, které by právě teď mohl říct a při kterém bych se později při vzpomínce nepřikrčil. Stále se věnuje těm záhybům, tomu místečku, a jeho druhá ruka se připojuje k mé na mém penisu.

Díkybohu, že se mě znovu nesnaží políbit, nebo přitisknout ústa kamkoliv jinam na mém těle. Ani na to bych nemohl vzpomínat.

Mlhavě dlouhou dobu Severus pokračuje ve věnování pozornosti oběma sadám mých pohlavních orgánů a málem zapomenu na všechno kromě toho, co cítím, dokud nepřistihnu ty svaly stahovat se kolem prstu, který do mě vklouzl, do něčeho, co mi vůbec nedává ten pálivý pocit jako můj zadek, když se do něj takhle vstoupilo, do něčeho, co je vlhké a kluzké jako žádná jiná část mého těla kdykoliv předtím a přesto je to stejně hladové jako můj penis. Znovu si nemůžu dovolit o tom moc přemýšlet nebo bych mohl zkusit odstrčit ho, a to nemůžu riskovat. A právě teď ani nechci.

A pak své tělo, dosud po mé straně, přesune na moje a nemůžu si pomoct, všechno, na co myslím, je Remus, ale Remus by tlačil má kolena dozadu, kdyby se chystal být nahoře v téhle poloze, zatímco Severus jenom tlačí má stehna dál od sebe a hlava jeho penisu náhle vniká do té části mého těla, kterou jsem ještě před pár dny neměl, a která se stále víc otevírá, aby mohl dovnitř, nic, vůbec nic jako sex s Remym, je to téměř obscénně snadné tímto způsobem, tak, že to jenom stěží mohu vydržet.

Je tu sice okamžik bolesti, když se tlačí dovnitř, ale to je pryč tak rychle, že je to opět naprosto nepodobné anální penetraci, která nikdy není tak snadná, tak, že absurdně skoro říkám: „Je tohle _ono_?" – což by mi myslím žádná z žen, které znám, nikdy neodpustila, kdyby to někdy zjistila – a jsem šoustán do hloubky a v pozici, ve které bych si nikdy nepomyslel, že se ocitnu.

Bože, pomoz mi, pořád je to dobrý pocit. Můj penis je uvězněn mezi námi, a to samo o sobě není tak odlišné – díky tření jsem stále blíž vyvrcholení a začínám se ptát, _kde_ to ucítím, až se udělám, tedy pokud se udělám.

Jedna ze Severusových rukou je na mém zadku, druhá znovu na rameni. Remy rád svíral dlaněmi dolní část mých zad...

... Ne. Nebudu na něj takhle myslet, ne při tomhle. Jestli o něm mám přemýšlet, budu si pamatovat úplněk, chvíle, kdy jsem se s ním honil, pes a vlk, zvířecí smysly věděly, že ty vůně nejsou úplně správné, ale člověk v nitru ten instinkt překonával, takže jsme oba vyli tím své území označujícím zvukem, který znamenal _Jsi můj_, ale který nikdy neznamenal výzvu, jak by tomu bylo, kdybychom byli opravdu zvířaty.

Předtím, než mě paměť může roztrhat na kusy, přináší mi vlnu vzrušení, a to je všechno, co potřebuju, s tím a s pocitem Severuse, který mě šuká, a s mým penisem stisknutým každým přírazem Severusových kyčlí. A není tady otázka, kde cítím orgasmus, cítím ho všude. Můj penis stříká, moje vagína se svírá, můj klitoris se náhle stává součástí obou těch míst vzrušení, a všechno je brzy tak bolestivě citlivé, že to sotva můžu zvládnout, zatímco Severus pokračuje v přirážení, dokud také nedosáhne vlastního vyvrcholení.

Cítím ho vrcholit do mě, mokrý proud, který se připojí k ostatní vlhkosti uvnitř. Chvěje se, ale nezhroutí se na mě, ne. Čeká, dokud se ten třes výrazně nezmírní, vytáhne se ven, převalí se na záda vedle mě a ztěžka dýchá.

Zajímalo by mě, jestli to bylo horší takhle, nebo zda by to bylo horší, kdyby mě šukal jako muže.

Konečně nelze říct, že to ještě neudělá. Jsem si jistý, že má právo dělat si se mnou, co chce, pokud nebudu poškozen.

Nebo přinejmenším schopný uzdravení.

Chvíli trvá, než někdo z nás promluví. Nemám co říct a jsem odhodlaný držet se pohledu na strop, takže je to Severus, kdo mluví první.

„Až odejdeme," říká neutrálním hlasem, „vezmou tě zpátky do cely. Byly dány pokyny, aby to tam bylo o něco pohodlnější, i když udělají, co mohou, aby vám nechali jen velmi málo věcí, které by mohly být použity jako zbraň. Stráže u dveří také mají rozkazy poslouchat jakékoliv rozumné požadavky, které budete mít, pokud jde o věci jako je teplo, jídlo a tak podobně."

„Čí velkorysosti za to musíme poděkovat?"

Neodpoví. Najednou si uvědomím, že to není proto, že by mou otázku ignoroval jako výsměch.

„To jsi zařídil ty, ne?"

Pořád mi neodpovídá.

„Jsi nejbližší věc, jakou mají k lékokouzelníkovi, ne? Ty jsi ten, který dělá všechna ta rozhodnutí týkající se těhotenství."

Říká aspoň: „Budou mít lékokouzelníka. Když to bude nutné."

„Jo, ale do té doby jsi to ty, ne? Pokud začnu toužit po zázvorové zmrzlině, tak to pro mě zařídíš?"

Nevím, proč jsem si vybral zrovna tohle. To Remus měl rád zázvorovou zmrzlinu.

„Vlastně," říká Severus, „zázvor je prostředek proti nevolnosti. Především v těhotenství."

Opravdu o tom něco ví. Měl jsem pravdu.

„Nemáš proti ranní nevolnosti lektvar?"

„Je tady," a teď ztrácí ten neutrální, téměř omluvný tón, který měl celou dobu se mnou v pokoji, a zní víc jako jeho nevlídné já, „mnoho lektvarů vyvolávajících plodnost, velký počet kouzel, které ji zvyšují, a dokonce desítky dobrých zaklínadel zaměřených přímo na početí nebo výběr pohlaví nebo všechno až k barvě očí, ale pokud jde o magické prostředky, které jsou skutečně užívány během těhotenství..." Cítím, jak kroutí hlavou. „Není jich moc. Málokdo je ochotný dělat takové testy na těhotných jedincích a jejich nenarozených potomcích."

Nemyslí tím... hovno. „Je to součástí záměrů s námi?"

Najednou sedí a dívá se na mě. „Ne, Blacku. Voldemort chce děti tvé krve. Ne materiál pro experimentování v těhotenství."

„Neříkej to, jako kdybych byl vyděšený z té myšlenky," říkám chladně. „Nijak zvlášt se nestarám, co se mnou bude."

Zavrtí hlavou. „Ne. Nepředpokládám to."

Vyleze z postele a shromaždí své prádlo a šaty. Ale těsně předtím, než opustí místnost, se na mě podívá, jako kdyby chtěl říct ještě něco jiného.

Ale otočí se a odejde, aniž by to řekl.

-)-)-)

Jak slíbil, cela je mnohem pohodlnější. Je tady o něco tepleji a byly sem dodány dvě matrace, i když bez nějaké té postelové konstrukce. Nic, co bychom mohli použít jako zbraň, řekl Severus.

Jsem tu sám celé hodiny.

Dokud mnohem později nepřivedou zpátky Harryho.

Jeho řeč těla neříká tak docela _nedotýkej se mě_, ale nevypadá ani, jako by chtěl nějaký dotek pro útěchu. Posadí se na druhou matraci a pak padne na záda.

„Jsi v pořádku?" říkám, chci, aby řekl ano, a zároveň chci, aby řekl ne, tak, abych _měl_ důvod přejít k němu a dotknout se ho.

Sakra. _K čertu_ s tím.

Přikývne. Otočí hlavu a podívá se na mě. „A ty?"

„Jo," odpovídám. „Až na to, že mám chuť na okurky."

Rozšíří se mu oči. „Opravdu se to stalo tak rychle?"

„Vtip."

„Aha."

„...Jsi – zraněný?" Je to _tak_ hloupé. _Nenávidím_ _se_ za tu otázku.

Vypadá zamyšleně. Zavrtí hlavou, ale nedívá se na mě.

Co sakra jiného mám říct? Chceš si o tom _promluvit_? Nebo, _držel_ tě tam tak dlouho? Bože.

„Siri?"

Polknu. „Ano, Harry?"

Natáhne ruku ke mně, ale stále se na mě nedívá. „Budeš mě držet za ruku?"

Udělám to a zkouším ji nezmáčknout příliš tvrdě. Cítím, že Harry se snaží o totéž.

Další věc, kterou říká, skoro neslyším: „To... bylo to moje poprvé..."

Trávím příštích několik hodin tichou duševní hrou: Voldemort a Lucius Malfoy v jedné místnosti a vydaní mi na milost. Koho bych zabil prvního.

-)-)-)

Jak se ukazuje, kouzla pro zjištění těhotenství jsou užitečná asi tři dny po události. Takže aby bylo jisté, že nám neuteče další příležitost, máme o dva dny později další schůzku.

Schůzka. Jo, takové hezké příjemné slovo pro to máme.

Tentokrát si toho se Severusem máme co říct ještě míň. Což by mi mělo perfektně vyhovovat, až na to, že pak musím myslet na Remuse.

Severus se tentokrát ani nesnaží, aby mě políbil na ústa. Ale líbá mé rameno a mou hruď. Nemůžu mu ani říct ne, protože stále nechci, aby věděl, jak moc se mě tohle dotýká.

Znovu se udělám. A on to vidí.

Tentokrát ze mě nesjede tak rychle. Nakonec mu pohlédnu do tváře tak blízko nad tou mou.

Opět vypadá, jako když chce něco říct.

„Blacku..." říká. „Je mi… líto R-"

„_Ne_." Sednu si a odstrkuji ho od sebe. Naše těla se oddělují s vlhkým zvukem, nevěděl jsem, že těla vůbec mohou takový zvuk vydávat. A nějak se díky tomu cítím ještě hůř. „Neopovažuj se zmínit jeho jméno. _Neopovažuj se_."

Sedí na posteli s dlaněmi přitisknutými na místo za sebou, tam, kam se posunul, když jsem ho odstrčil. Nemluví.

Nakonec se zvedá, obléká se a odchází.

Oblékám se v přítomnosti strážců, kteří mě přicházejí vzít zpátky do cely, a je mi jedno, jestli na mě zírají. Není to ostatně tak jako tak velký rozdíl.

Harry je i tentokrát pryč mnohem déle.

-)-)-)

Všechny ty lektvary, všechna ta kouzla a zaklínadla. Všechno to úsilí udělat z nás dvou hermafrodity a ujistit se, že jsme plodní, zjišťovat, kdy máme ovulaci.

A stejně je Hermiona první, kdo z nás otěhotní.

Když kouzlo ukáže její dvojí auru, Voldemort se na ni přijde podívat. Jeho úsměv opravdového potěšení je ve skutečnosti příšernější než ten ďábelský, který nám obvykle věnuje.

Je to poprvé, kdy během týdne vidíme Hermionu, a ona prosí, aby mohla strávit nějaký čas s námi. Voldemort jí to za odměnu dopřeje. Za přítomnosti stráží se můžeme procházet kamennými chodbami. Vypadá, jako by chtěla Harryho držet za ruku, ale přitom se bála.

Draco Malfoy byl u toho, když Voldemort přišel.

Sotva se jí můžu zeptat na podrobnosti, ne? Bez ohledu na to, jak moc mi na ní skutečně záleží, bude to znít hrozně. Nemůžu si pomoci, chci vědět, jestli se cítí zraněná, jenže co s tím můžu dělat, jestli ano?

Kromě toho je teď těhotná. Budou na ni dávat pozor. Snape už na to dohlédne.

...Je to šílené. Začínám myslet na Severuse jako na někoho, komu leží na srdci naše nejlepší zájmy.

Byli by tak potěšení, kdyby to věděli.

Musíme být opatrní.

-)-)-)

Stejná kouzla, které Harrymu a mně oznámila, že nejsme těhotní, nám také řekla, že už nemáme plodné dny.

Takže když Lucius přijde následujícího dne pro Harryho, zvedám se na nohy k protestu.

„My – on není..." začnu. A zmlknu.

Neměl bych být tak naivní. Ne v mém věku.

Ne, pro Voldemorta můžeme být jen chovné klisny, ale Harry... Harry i Hermiona...

Přemýšlím o tom, že se Luciuse zeptám, za co by nechal Harryho na pokoji. Dívám se na Luciuse a představím si nabídnout místo Harryho sebe, jestli chce jenom něco šukat.

Přemýšlím o tom, jak by se ta nabídka jevila Luciusovi – já, téměř stejně starý jako on, a proti tomu šestnáctiletý nevinný chlapec, kterého dostal – Harry.

Přesto by to stálo za zkoušku.

Ale je tu ruka na mém rameni. „Ne, Siri," říká Harry. „Prosím."

Uvědomuji si, že v tuhle chvíli je důležitější, abych nezahanbil _jeho_.

Nechám ho jít.

-)-)-)

Když se mnohem později vrátí, je už v cele šero. (Jsem vděčný, že nám nechávají nějakou představu dne a noci. Nemuseli by být tak milí.) Takže si nejsem jistý, jestli vidím správně to, co si myslím, že vidím.

Nejprve mě napadne, že mohl být udeřen. Jeho ústa vypadají oteklá. A pak spatřím stopy na krku.

Už sedí na matraci a já se posunu k němu. „Harry? Jsi zraněný? Udě-"

Neřeknu, co jsem chtěl říct.

Kurva.

Poznám, co to je. Nikdo ho nepraštil. Vypadá přesně jako definice někoho _právě parádně utahaného šoustáním_, jak se říká.

Harry na mě pohlédne – a spatří něco v mých očích.

Nechtěl jsem, aby to tam bylo. Ale on to vidí.

Odtáhne se ode mě. „Nech mě být."

„Harry – nechtěl jsem –" Do prdele.

Zády ke mně se odtahuje dál. „Řekl jsem nedotýkej se mě!"

Jsem takový zatracený idiot.

Posunu se od něj a snažím se vzpamatovat, než promluvím.

Chvíli počkám. Nechci, aby mě hned přerušil a abych byl úplně v prdeli.

Nakonec říkám: „Mrzí mě to. Promiň."

Neříká nic, ale ani se ke mně neotočí, tak mluvím dál a snažím se ze sebe dostat to nejdůležitější: „Je to moje chyba. Všechno, na co můžu myslet, je, že jsi můj kmotřenec a že bych měl být schopný tě chránit a nejsem. Tolik mě to štve, že se pak chovám hloupě. Je mi to líto."

Zhluboka se nadechnu. „Nejsem naštvaný na tebe. Nikdy bych nemohl být naštvaný na tebe. Není to, jako kdyby sis mohl vybrat. Je to v pořádku. Všechno, co cítíš, je v pořádku. Všechno, co děláš, je v pořádku. Mrzí mě to, Harry."

Stále nereaguje ani se na mě nedívá a nemůžu vymyslet už nic dalšího, co bych mohl říct a neopakoval se. Otočím se a lehnu si.

-)-)-)

Budím se tím, jak se kolem mě někdo kroutí. Je to on.

„Siri?" říká zastřeným hlasem. Nemyslím, že pláče, ale vypadá mizerně.

„Jsem tady, Harry. Je to v pořádku."

„Je to strašné?"

Chvíli mi trvá, než mi to dojde.

„Myslíš Severuse?"

Cítím, jak přikývne.

Skvělé. Jak mám na tohle odpovědět?

No, rozhodně ne tím, že _to je soukromá záležitost, Harry_. Dlužím mu odpovědi, protože mu nemohu dát nic jiného.

„Vlastně není." Moje ruka se ovine kolem něj. „Je to zvláštní. Není to stejné jako to, co jsem znal... ale není to ani tak odlišné... stejný druh intimity..." Dojde mi, že se začínám skrývat za velká slova „Hm. Užil jsem si to. Fyzicky. Ano. Je to to, co jsi chtěl vědět?"

Pauza. Další přikývnutí. „Částečně."

Jak mu mám říct, že je v pořádku reagovat na násilníka, který tě šuká, abys otěhotněl?

Doufejme, že jsem to právě udělal.

Fajn, a jak mu mám říct, že je v pořádku cítit za to vinu?

A že je v pořádku ji za to NECÍTIT?

-)-)-)

Severus se během této doby nesnaží mě využít.

Nikdy by mě nenapadlo, že bych mohl být vděčný tomu věčně namíchnutému malému poserovi

_Nelíbí_ se mi cítit se vděčný. Brr. Jsem vlastně v rozporu sám se sebou…

-)-)-)

O několik dní později zažívám svou první menstruaci.

Beru zpátky VŠECHNO, co jsem říkal o ženách, které si nemají na co stěžovat.

Stěžuju si víc než Harry. Není to k pláči?

-)-)-)

S Hermioniným těhotenstvím všichni tři získáváme některé neočekávané výhody. Někdo rozhodl, že těhotným jedincům i těm, kteří se snaží otěhotnět, prospívá pohyb a stejně tak jim zvedá náladu společnost přátel, takže většinu dní se dostaneme na hlídané procházky po budově.

Hermiona se cítí celkem dobře, i když jen těžko by se o ní dalo říct, že září radostí. Zjišťujeme taky, že Draco ji nenechává na pokoji, ani když je těhotná.

Tiše s námi sdílí své pocity: „Jsem ráda, že už jsem těhotná. Je to snadnější. Myslím, že to zjistíte taky. Není to proto, že je pryč ten tlak, i když je to zčásti i tím." Mluví ještě tišeji. „Víte, to dítě je vlastně ochrana. Vím, že když je tady, nechtějí, aby se mi něco stalo. Takže nechci, aby se _jemu_ něco stalo. A to znamená, že... že s ním nemusím bojovat. Předtím jsem cítila, jako bych měla. Jako bych měla něco dělat, abych se necítila provinile, že jim dovolím to dělat. Byli jste tam vy dva, na které jsem musela myslet... ale pořád to nebylo dost. Teď… teď je to dost. Nemůžu dovolit, aby se něco stalo s tím těhotenstvím, takže nemám pocit viny, že nebojuju. "

Harry říká, „Nemusíš se cítit provinile. Ne kvůli tomu, jestli bojuješ nebo ne."

Pochopil to.

I když samozřejmě nevím, jestli tomu sám opravdu věří nebo ne.

-)-)-)

Lucius nenechá Harryho na pokoji dokonce ani, když má menstruaci. Zdá se mi to prostě zatraceně ďábelské. Ne odporné, jen ďábelské.

Harry mi té noci říká: „Věděl jsi, že orgasmus pomáhá proti těm křečím?"

„…Ne." Jak sakra bych _tohle_ mohl vědět?

„Pomáhá. Já... můžeš to sám zkusit. Nebudu se dívat. Nebo poslouchat. Slibuju." Umím si představit, že jeho tvář musí mít barvu plamene, když tohle říká.

Navzdory mým rozpakům při myšlence na masturbaci ani ne deset stop od mého kmotřence, dokonce i když leží na jiné matraci, byl jsem ten, kdo si na křeče nejhlasitěji stěžoval.

Zjistil jsem, že má pravdu.

-)-)-)

Když kouzla ukážou vzestup naší plodnosti, Severus a já znovu sdílíme tu místnost.

Ptám se ho, jestli by někomu z nás mohlo být dovoleno jít ven. Alespoň se podívat ven.

Říká, že to není na něm.

„Ano, je," říkám. „Řekl bych, že _ty_ máš na starost lékařská rozhodnutí."

„V tomhle případě by nešlo o lékařské rozhodnutí. Týkalo by se to bezpečnosti."

"Ale no tak, _Seve_."

Ústa mu zaškubají. „Ne."

„No, proč ne, _Seve_? Hm, cítíš se snad kvůli mně _nesvůj_? Nechtěl bys, abych tě přiváděl do rozpaků, ne?" Okázale se vrhám na břicho na postel, bradu opřenou o pěst. „Chceš, abych si od tebe _koupil_ hodinku denního světla? Mohl bych tě kvůli tomu vykouřit. Jsem v tom opravdu dobrý, alespoň mi to tak bylo řečeno."

Severus po stranách sevře ruce v pěst. A náhle si něco uvědomím: to on byl tenkrát ten Smrtijed, kterého Voldemort nazval _zlomeným_.

„Snažíš se mě naštvat předtím, než budeme – předtím, než to s tebou budu dělat. O co ti jde, Blacku?"

„Jsi ten, komu dali pozici poskytovatele. Ten, koho můžeme přemlouvat k malým laskavostem. Ten, koho _já_ musím žádat o malé laskavosti. Myslíš, že to nevidím?"

Zlostně na mě zírá. Dobře. Mám rád, když zlostně zírá. Lepší než ten omluvný postoj, s kterým se kolem mě pohybuje.

Nakonec říká, „Kontroluju se líp, než si zřejmě myslíš, Blacku. Nevyprovokuješ mě k tomu, abych ti ublížil."

Usměju se. „To je výzva?"

„Ne." Začne se svlékat.

Nevidím žádný důvod k neústupnosti, tak se do toho dám taky.

Když přijde k posteli, dává mi ruku na rameno a jemným tlakem mi ukazuje, že chce, abych se otočil na břicho. Nechá mi chvilku na rozmyšlenou, ale udělám to.

Rozkročí se nade mnou na postel a jeho ruce se neslyšně pohybují dolů po zádech, dokud nezůstanou na mých bocích a nedonutí mě je trochu nadzvednout. Začne mě hladit mezi nohama, povzbuzuje tak mou erekci, aniž by se dotkl mého penisu – jen tím, že věnuje pozornost stále víc vlhkému otvoru za mým šourkem. Přesouvám se na posteli tak, aby ta erekce byla méně bolestivá.

Ten mizera tráví tu nejdelší možnou dobu tím, že mě hladí. Myslím, že každou chvíli ho už ucítím tlačit se do mě, ale ne. Brzy lapu dechu a tlačím tvář do polštáře, abych se pokusil ztlumit ten zvuk. Ale díky tomu jen potřebuji vzduchu víc. Hloupé.

Severus posouvá svou druhou ruku kolem boku a uchopí můj penis. Nějak se mu daří zvládat ty lehké doteky konečkem prstu, které můj klitoris, jak se zdá, upřednostňuje, a přesto zároveň s mnohem větším tlakem pohybovat pěstí té druhé ruky kolem mého penisu. Stále se do mě nepokouší proniknout, ale já si to sotva uvědomuju, zatímco vrcholím, ani se neobtěžuju skrýt sten, když můj pták v jeho sevření vybuchne a stříká, a můj poštěváček se současně tlačí k jeho mokrým prstům.

Teprve když to skončí, pocítím, jak se za mnou přesunul, jeho penis pronikne do toho citlivého, ale nepochybně uvolněného vstupu mé pochvy, zatímco se mi jeho hmotnost usadí na zádech.

A ve stejnou dobu zatlačí jedním z těch mokrých prstů proti mé řiti a vnikne do ní.

Tolik se třesu, že myslím, že se znovu udělám. Ach bože. Ach...

Jeho pták i jeho prst ve mně zůstavají i poté, co dosáhne orgasmu. Cítím jeho rty na lopatkách, líbá mě stejným jemným způsobem jako v předchozích dnech.

Zajímalo by mě, jestli už předtím spal s hermafroditem. Nejsou zrovna běžní, ale jejich vytváření za účelem umožnit mužům otěhotnět má dlouhou historii. Možná pro ně má úchylku.

A Lucius Malfoy možná taky.

-)-)-)

Harry ten měsíc otěhotní.

Je až stoicky klidný, když to kouzlo odhalí a když se Voldemort a Lucius přijdou podívat na výsledek. Ale složí se, když jsme sami v cele, a tiskne se ke mně tak zoufale, jako já k němu.

Když se trochu uklidní, vtipkuju o tom, jak se ho zřeknu, protože se nechal zbouchnout a bude mít nemanželské dítě. Překvapí mě, když se přiškrceně rozesměje, a jsem rád, že jsem aspoň k něčemu dobrý.

-)-)-)

Lucius se nevzdá Harryho ani potom.

Když přijde pro Harryho později stejného dne, kdy bylo odhaleno těhotenství, myslím, že v Harryho očích vidím něco, co jsem neočekával, že uvidím.

Úlevu.

A nevím, jestli je to prostě jen koncem toho napětí, nebo něčím víc.

Říkám si, že to, co jsem Harrymu řekl, je pravda. Nemá se za co stydět.

Byl s Luciusem Malfoyem většinu těch dní od naší proměny. A mám všechny důvody se domnívat, že se vlastně snažil Harryho svést.

A udělal docela slušnou práci. Možná. Možná.

Pokud ho Lucius opustí, ztratí víc než jen fyzickou náklonnost.

Nazval jsem to právě opravdu takhle?

-)-)-)

Když příští měsíc stále nejsem těhotný, Voldemort se dívá na výsledky kouzla se zjevnou nelibostí a s výrazem netrpělivosti. Je tady Severus a říká mu, že nic není špatně, že i v ideálních podmínkách je tu jen dvacetiprocentní pravděpodobnost početí v každém cyklu.

„Jistě," říká Voldemort. „Možná byste se tedy měli víc snažit, jen pro jistotu. Vzhledem k tomu, že tyhle věci jsou tak... nedokonalé."

Když jsme sami, zeptám se Severuse „Byli jste vy tři před začátkem testováni? Ty a Malfoyovi?"

„Samozřejmě. A není to otázka neslučitelnosti našich pohlavních buněk. Ta možnost byla testována také."

„To, co jsi Voldemortovi řekl, byla pravda, nebo jsi ho jen oblboval?"

Dlouze a upřeně na mě hledí. „Byla to pravda. A vážně si myslíš, že tě tady nikdo náhodou nezaslechne, Blacku? Kdekoliv na tomhle místě?"

Ani ne. Byl jsi to ty, kdo se mi snažil omluvit kvůli Remusovi, ty posero.

Ledaže by to také bylo chladnokrevně promyšlené.

Ale proč by mě potom varoval?

Bolí mě hlava, když o tom uvažuju. Ztichnu a nechám ho, aby mě šukal.

-)-)-)

Harry je velmi opatrný. Mnohem opatrnější, než bych mu já poradil být.

Jeho žádosti navrhované s cílem maximalizovat naše pohodlí nejsou příliš časté nebo náročné. Většina z nich se týká jídla. Ten kluk nám zařídí _balenou vodu_, proboha. Je v tom dobrý.

Ale stále nás nepouští ven.

-)-)-)

Kromě procházek s Hermionou máme také několikrát týdně krátké sezení nás tří a Severuse týkající se otázek, které máme o našich těhotenstvích. Jejich těhotenstvích, měl bych říct. Poslouchám taky, i když dosud v podobném stavu nejsem.

Ačkoliv se mi líbí, jak už Severus nemůže předstírat, že je lékokouzelník. Nemůže být víc neurčitý.

Pozoruji Severuse, zatímco ostatní mu kladou otázky: je normální být tak ospalý, mít nevolnost večer místo ráno, myslet si, že výplň matrace vypadá lákavě a chutně. (Ukáže se, že odpověď na to poslední je ano, i když Severus Hermionu žádá, aby zkusila tomu nutkání odolat.)

Ale nikdo z nás nepoloží ty nejožehavější otázky ze všech: uvidíme ty malé červíky, až se narodí? Budeme jich mít víc?

Nebo budeme prostě zlikvidováni, až tenhle experiment skončí?

Myslím, že Hermiona neměla tak docela pravdu. Těhotenství není ochrana.

Těhotenství je konečné. Je to jen oddálení o dobu těhotenství, které nám dává větší ochranu.

-)-)-)

Samozřejmě je to Hermiona, na které je těhotenství nejdřív vidět. Ale pro ni to není nic zarážejícího.

Nedlouho poté, co začne vypadat jako po spolknutí malého melounu, a myslí si, že začíná pociťovat první pohyby, se vrátím do naší cely po další schůzce se Severusem a najdu Harryho sedícího s košilí vyhrnutou a přejíždějícího rukama po vyboulení, kterým se začíná stávat spodní část jeho břicha. Skoro ztuhnu na místě.

Jo, vím, že se to pro mě chystá taky. Ale to není to, na co myslím, když se na Harryho dívám.

Bože, chci je všechny zabít.

„Dursleyovi mi říkali, že jsem nenormální, víš. Kvůli magii."

Ne. Nedělej to, Harry. Ty jsi ten, kdo tady má nepředvídatelné hormony; nechci se rozbrečet.

„Představ si, že by mě mohli vidět teď-"

„Ty nejsi nenormální nebo nějaká hříčka přírody, Harry." Sedám si vedle něj a chytím ho za ramena. Zdá se mi důležité ukázat mu, že se ho nebojím dotknout. „Jak daleko jste se dostali ve třídě o historii magie?"

Podívá se na mě.

„Existovali čarodějové-panovníci, kteří brali lektvary, aby se stali hermafrodity a aby mohli sami porodit své děti. Chtěli se tak ujistit, že je nikdo neobviní z toho, že nejsou otci svých dětí. Tak to začalo, víš. A jestli to panovníci dělali dobrovolně, myslíš, že o nich někdo říkal, že jsou nějaké zrůdy?"

Zdá se, že o tom přemýšlí. „Pravděpodobně za jejich zády."

„Jo, ale kdyby se to někdo dozvěděl, mohl jim panovník useknout hlavu. Vidíš? Hermafroditi byli _zlí_ hajzlové."

Znovu ho rozesměju. Možná bych příště měl požádat o malou čapku s rolničkami; zdá se mi, že jsem přece jen objevil jednu užitečnou věc, kterou můžu pro Harryho udělat.

-)-)-)

Když na to později vzpomínám, napadá mě další věc.

Harry i Hermiona jsou těhotní a já ne. Takže už nejspíš neplatí, že každý z nás je tu jako rukojmí pro ostatní. Pokud něco udělám, něco, co nechtějí, abych udělal... pravděpodobně za to potrestají mě a ne další dva. To by neriskovali. Určitě ne nic fyzického.

Ta myšlenka je posilující. Musím být opatrný. Nelze to zahodit pro nějakou maličkost.

Ale je dobré vědět, že můžu čekat na nějakou příležitost.

-)-)-)

Luciusova chuť na Harryho se nezdá slábnout se změnami v jeho vzhledu.

A já jsem za to vděčný.

Je to prostě tak _nesprávné_, být za to vděčný.

Ale Harry tolik potřebuje vědět, že ho někdo chce. Že není žádná zrůda.

Nakonec dostávám odvahu se na to Harryho zeptat, kamufluji to obavami o těhotenství.

A Harry mi vypráví.

Říká mi, že k němu byl Lucius nejdřív jemný, a pak, když Harry začal překonávat počáteční strach, změnil se z jemného na důkladného. Když Harry otěhotněl, stal se znovu o něco jemnějším, i když ne úplně.

Ačkoliv Harry během téhle zpovědi nepláče ani to neříká příliš rychle, stále mám dojem, že právě praskla přehrada. Strašně o tom chtěl mluvit. Asi stejně jako já používá jako záminku těhotenství.

A Harry přiznává, že se na dobu strávenou s Luciusem těší. Lucius s ním zachází jako s něčím, co chce a po čem hladoví. Harry velmi dobře ví, že to je nejspíš všechno přesně promyšlené a vykalkulované.

Ale Lucius mohl přestat, když otěhotněl.

„Nemyslím si, že to je všechno úplně vypočítané," říkám mu, protože vím, že to potřebuje slyšet.

Měl bych za to Luciuse Malfoye nenávidět víc nebo míň?

Nenávidím, že se na to vůbec sám sebe ptám .

Předpokládám, že to řeší mé duševní cvičení, koho z nich bych zabil prvního, jestli jeho nebo Voldemorta.

Nechci přijít o některé z mých duševních cvičení. Díky nim nemusím myslet na Remuse.

-)-)-)

Když kouzlo ukáže, že už mám dvojí auru, pět měsíců od chvíle, kdy ze mě udělali hermafrodita, je řada na mně, abych pocítil nečekanou emoci.

Úlevu.

Myslel jsem, že zpoždění těhotenství bylo ochranou. Ale ty pohledy Voldemorta a Severuse způsobily, že jsem začal být nečekaně nervózní. Začal jsem si představovat, že nakonec vymění Severuse za Pettigrewa.

Ach jo. Věřte mi, to je nejšílenější ze všeho. Cítit úlevu, že Severus zůstane součástí mého života.

I když vlastně myslím, že když jsem konečně těhotný, _nezůstane_ nikdo. Severus se nikdy nepokusil mít se mnou sex, když jsem nebyl plodný. Neměl bych očekávat, že teď bude dělat něco jiného.

Neměl bych být takhle zmatený.

-)-)-)

Ale o dva týdny později mám na stehnech krev a na chvíli zapomenu, že to není jenom znovu menstruace, zapomenu, že v těhotenství člověk menstruaci nemá.

Je to velmi časný potrat. K jeho dokončení nejsou nutná žádná kouzla, vypadá to nakonec opravdu jenom jako o něco silnější menstruace.

Voldemort se na mě přichází podívat a Severus ho doprovází. Nemohu zcela rozluštit jeho výraz.

„To jsou staré čarodějnické historky," odpovídá Severus na něco nevyřčeného. „Neexistuje nic, co mohl udělat, aby to způsobil. Ne bez magie. Ne tak brzy."

Ach. Proto ten pohled.

Voldemort teď dává pohled jemu: nedůvěřivý, vzteklý. Ale nakonec říká: „Může brzy znovu začít?"

Severus po krátké odmlce přikývne. „K ovulaci obvykle dojde během měsíce."

„Dobrá." Voldemort opouští celu. Severus jde s ním a nedívá se na mě.

Harry se mě ptá, jestli jsem z toho smutný.

Ta otázka se zdá absurdní. Z čeho bych měl být smutný?

A přesto, nevysvětlitelně, jsem.

-)-)-)

Hermiona začíná mít kolébavou chůzi. Harry ještě není tak daleko. Ona si také začíná stěžovat na oteklé kotníky.

Nechá mě cítit, jak se to hýbe. „Tady, cítíš to?" říká s její ruku přes moji na jejím břiše.

Cítím.

Usmívá se.

Harry to právě začal cítit také. Neusmívá se. Když ucítí pohyb uvnitř, na tváři má výraz znepokojení.

-)-)-)

Dívám se na Severuse.

„Voldemort neříkal nic o tom, že bys mi _přinášel smůlu_?"

„Vlastně jsem mu řekl, že teď máme velmi spolehlivý důkaz toho, že spolu můžeme zplodit dítě, bez ohledu na potrat."

„Řekl jsi teď. To pro tebe není dobré."

Neodpoví.

„Proč vlastně tohle chceš dělat, Severusi? Toužíš snad po vlastním malém dědici? Máš nějakou perverzní úchylku pro hermafrodity? Nebo jsem jen nejblíž tomu, jak se někdy můžeš dostat k Remusovi, vzít si, co po něm zůstalo?"

Nemám ponětí, co mě to popadlo, že jsem řekl tu poslední část.

A rozhodně jsem nečekal reakci, jaké se mi dostane.

Jako obvykle Severus zachovává svůj neutrální výraz, když začnu se sarkasmem. Ale jakmile padne Remusovo jméno, trhne sebou.

A když dokončím otázku, jeho oči planou

„Co si to dovoluješ," zasyčí.

A zastaví se.

Nemusím to ani říct: Co si _já_ dovoluju? JÁ?

Už to slyší, visí to nevyřčené ve vzduchu mezi námi. Má to napsané přes celý obličej.

Ouha. Co... se to právě stalo?

Nemluvíme. Celý ten zbytek času.

Jeho touha mít to za sebou tak rychle, jak je to možné, je v té místnosti očividná. Přesto cítím, jak nad sebou získává kontrolu a donutí se postupovat pomalu. Drží se svého rozhodnutí, že mi neublíží.

Myslel jsem si, že by se mohl pokusit vyhnout se pohledu na mou tvář, ale neudělá to. Pořád na mě jeho oči visí celou tu dobu.

Skoro jako by to bylo pokání.

-)-)-)

Naše úsilí není ten měsíc odměněno. Nejsem těhotný.

Harry cítí víc pohybů. Pozoruje své břicho, které se samo pohybuje, s něčím mezi _tak zvrhlé_ a _tak úžasné_ na tváři.

Hermiona vypadá stále unaveně. Stále víc. Vedou s Harrym rozhovory o nejméně nepohodlných pozicích na spaní.

-)-)-)

„Je normální mít bolesti hlavy?" ptá se Hermiona.

Severus na ni pohlédne. Něco v tom, jak se zastaví před odpovědí, vede k tomu, že se na ni podíváme všichni.

„Někdy. Měla jsi je od začátku?"

„Měla jsem je _na_ začátku. Na chvíli zmizely, ale teď se vrátily."

Pomalu přikývne.

„Obvykle jsou normální."

-)-)-)

Harryho žádosti jsou stále pečlivě vybírané, ale jeho přání trávit více času mimo celu patří k nejčastějším. Měl na mysli s Hermionou a se mnou, ale splní se mu to jinak, než očekával: Lucius tráví část z jejich společného času nejen v s ním posteli, ale jen prostě s ním: procházkami, výukou šachových tahů a tak podobně.

Vidím, že Harry začíná přímo prahnout po těchto hodinách s ním. Přesto se hlídá, aby divoce neskočil po každé šanci. Uvědomuji si, že je to kvůli mně. Bývá pryč dost dlouho a já se z cely dostanu mnohem řidčeji – nenávidí, že mě opouští.

Harry se jednoho dne dostane na řadu, aby rozesmál_ mě_, když mi vypráví, že jeden ze Smrtijedů zamumlal něco o Harryho vzhledu a Lucius praštil muže svou holí do obličeje. Doopravdy.

„Takže mu zlomil nos, protože tě nazval _tlustým_?"

Hodinu nad tím vyjeme smíchy.

-)-)-)

Také mi říká, a znovu se mi zdá, že to prostě potřebuje _někomu_ říct, že Lucius vypadá, jako kdyby se mu líbilo cítit dítě pohybující se pod jeho rukama, když se s Harrym miluje.

Nejsem si jistý, jestli jsem tohle chtěl vědět. Ale šeptám něco uklidňujícího.

-)-)-)

Hermiona, na druhé straně, dobrovolně nesděluje žádné informace o tom, jak s ní Draco zachází.

Zajímalo by mě, jestli je to dobré nebo špatné znamení.

-)-)-)

Když jsme příště se Severusem sami, držím se této linie otázek. Poslouží to k tomu, abychom se drželi dál od tématu, ke kterému jsme se minule dostali příliš blízko.

„Mluví s tebou Lucius o Harrym?"

Severus na mě pohlédne.

„Máš nějakou představu o tom, jestli k němu opravdu nebo vůbec něco cítí? Nebo je to všechno jen širší součástí Voldemortova plánu?"

Opravdu doufám, že není, přestože alternativa je dost zvláštní možnost. A kdyby tomu tak bylo, očekával bych, že Severus by měl instrukce chovat se stejně ke mně.

Pokud nejsou oba mazanější, než si myslím.

Severus odvrátí pohled. Po několika okamžicích velmi tiše odpoví.

„Jsem si docela jistý, že Lucius se zamiloval do myšlenky zneuctít Chlapce, který přežil. O to mu šlo zpočátku. Nějak se to změnilo od zneuctít k jenom morálně zkazit. A teď..." Znovu se na chvíli odmlčí. „Myslím, že nebyl připravený na jednu z chlapcových nejsilnějších zbraní."

„A to je co?" ptám se, protože vím, že chce, abych dobrovolně hrál tu hru s ním. Ostatně mi dává odpovědi.

„Jeho absolutní a upřímná mravní čistota a slušnost. Jak hloupé od Luciuse. Koneckonců ví, že chlapec je Nebelvír. U někoho podružného by si Lucius mohl vychutnat ničit tuhle ctnost. Ale myslím, že Potter je výjimečný, dokonce i pro Nebelvír."

„Nemusíš to říkat _mně_."

„Ne, nemusím, že?" Zvedne obočí způsobem, který by se téměř dal vydávat za úsměv, za vycházející z úsměvu, navzdory skutečnosti, že na jeho tváři nic podobného úsměvu není. „Přestože je to drzý malý spratek, je v něm jádro dobroty, které lidé jako Lucius považují za něco opovrženíhodného. Ale za správných okolností se to zároveň stává něčím roztomilým."

„Myslíš, že to můžeš říkat nahlas?"

Severus krčí rameny. „ Ví to. Voldemort to vidí. Shledává to zábavné, to je všechno. Nezáleží na tom, jestli o tom mluvím."

„A co Draco?"

„Draco?" Tentokrát se zvednou obě obočí a jestli je tam nějaký úsměv, tak pohrdavý. „Dracovi je šestnáct."

„Stejně jako Harrymu."

„Nepředstírej, že jsi tak tupý. Okolnosti nemohou být odlišnější. Draco není o nic schopnější zpracovat, co k ní cítí, než to, že během několika měsíců bude otcem."

„Bude?"

„Co?"

„Otec. Nebo je jeho práce v tuhle chvíli už hotová? No tak, Severusi, ani já nepředstírám _takovou _tupost. Těžko _jemu_ dovolí vychovávat toho červa, co?"

„Proč se vlastně na tohle ptáš, Blacku?" říká. „Víš, že není odpověď, kterou ti mohu dát. Věřil bys mi, kdybych ti řekl, že ona bude mít možnost vidět dítě? Řekl bych ti snad, že tě zabijí hned po porodu?"

„No, ne _hned_. Počkali byste se zabitím, až porodíme všichni, tak, aby ostatní nebyli nijak varováni."

„Ach, velmi chytré, Blacku. Měl bys dělat plány."

„Jo, je úžasné, jak moc začneš po měsících věznění myslet jako nepřítel."

To ho umlčí.

Ale nemám zájem ho dneska víc vytočit.

Když si sundám oblečení, uvědomím si, že mám ruce pokryté husí kůži, jako kdyby v místnosti byla zima, nebo jako kdyby to bylo poprvé. Ale není to ani jedno.

Uvědomuji si, že vlastně chci ten fyzický kontakt.

Byl jsem tak opatrný, abych nevnucoval Harrymu nějaké nežádoucí doteky, že jsem asi vydával stejný signál v opačném pořadí. Což opravdu není to, co cítím. Hladovět po doteku je těžké.

Záviděl jsem Harrymu, co dostává od Luciuse.

Nemyslím tentokrát na Remuse. Ale také nemusím aktivně blokovat skutečnost, že je to Severus. Nezáleží na tom. Soustředím se jen na to, že jde o dotek, a že se to nezdá nijak znepokojující.

Povzdech. Možná, že právě tohle zamýšleli.

Potom leží chvíli vedle mě. Tohle je trochu jiné. Pokud jeden z nás nemá co říct, obvykle se nezdržuje.

Buď mi dává možnost strávit trochu víc času mimo celu nebo to chce dělat znovu. Nebudu schopný ho zastavit, jestli jde o to druhé, ne, pokud bych nebyl ochotný zaplatit vysokou cenu za odpor, takže neztrácím čas tím, že bych se tím znepokojoval.

„Je opravdu normální, že Hermiona má ty bolesti hlavy?" zeptám se.

Severus neodpovídá.

„Ach, prostě mi to řekni," reptám. „V opačném případě mě necháváš napospas myšlenkám o těch nejhorších možnostech."

„Bolesti hlavy se v těhotenství často vyskytují, aniž by znamenaly něco zlověstného."

Zvedám hlavu a podívám se na něj. „Ach, díky, Severusi, teď se mi opravdu ulevilo od všech mých obav. Co to bylo za odpověď?"

„Je to pravda. Přestaň mě s tím obtěžovat."

Už jsme dosáhli hranic jeho tolerance? Do pekla. To znamená, že _je_ tím obtěžován.

„Podívej se, jestli je opravdu nemocná, neuklidníš nás tím, že to budeš tajit. Je v nějakém nebezpečí? Už jsi se zúčastnil jedné smrti, Snape." Nechtěl jsem, aby to vyznělo tak nenávistně, ale zdá se, že o tom nejsem schopný mluvit jinak.

Severus se posadí. Dívá se na mě. „Mělo by mi být jedno, co si o mně myslíš, Blacku. Nebo jak o mně mluvíš. Ale teď mě poslouchej: nevěděl jsem, že má v úmyslu zabít Remuse Lupina. Byl jsem v místnosti, když se to stalo. Souhlasil jsem, že budu sloužit Voldemortovi. Už proto, ano, nesu část viny na jeho smrti. Ale já jsem... ne... _nevím_."

Ne, ne. Měl by vědět, že se nemá pokoušet tímhle hájit. Můj smích nezní zrovna příjemně. „A co mi tím chceš říct, Snape? Můžeš mi říct, že pokud bys o tom věděl, tak bys ho zastavil? Odmítl zůstat v jeho službách? Vrhl se do dráhy té střely?"

Pomalu a vyrovnaně se obléká. Natahuje si oblečení, aniž by odtrhl oči od mých.

„Pokud by existoval jediný člověk na světě," říká, „který by byl opravdu neposkvrněný špínou, který by nikdy neublížil jinému, neřekl proti druhým špatné slovo, který by měl ničím nedotčenou mravní sílu, nebyl by to tvůj Chlapec, který přežil, Siriusi. Může k tomu mít blízko, ale ani on by nedokázal konkurovat Remusu Lupinovi."

To je všechno, co říká. Je oblečený a odchází.

A já zůstanu sám a zírám za ním.

-)-)-)

Jeden den jsme informováni, že Hermiona se k nám nepřipojí na procházku. Řekli, že nemá vstávat.

Dovolí nám se na ni podívat. Sedíme v její cele pod dohledem a povídáme si s ní. (Že by stále měli obavy, že se na ni vrhneme pro rychlou soulož, pokud by tam nebyli? Proboha.) Nevypadá zvlášť nemocně, jen unaveně. Zdá se, že má teď bolesti hlavy celou dobu.

Harry ji pozdraví dloubnutím do jejích oteklých kotníků a žertuje, „Cože, to je to, na co si stěžuješ? Moje jsou MNOHEM větší." A hned jí to ukazuje.

„Vidíte?" říká a vrtí hlavou. „To je PŘESNĚ ten důvod, proč muži nemají děti. To je vždycky „Moje jsou VĚTŠÍ!" a soutěž o VŠECHNO!"

Když odcházíme, zdá se, že má lepší náladu. Harry říká strážcům, že stres v těhotenství není zdravý, a že by tedy bylo nejlepší pro všechny zúčastněné, aby návštěvy pokračovaly, a že to jistě není tak velká žádost, ne?

Připouštějí, že ne.

-)-)-)

Na další návštěvě si stěžuje, že ji bolí oči ze světla.

Ptám se jednoho ze strážných, zda bych mohl vidět Severuse.

Stráž to odmítá. Neptám se znovu.

-)-)-)

Lucius přichází pro Harryho později toho dne.

Nechci Harryho vyděsit. To není snadné, protože už vidí, že mám strach.

Přesto to zkusím.

„Malfoyi."

Lucius se na mě podívá.

„Zeptej se Severuse, jestli by nebyl tak laskav a nepřišel si se mnou promluvit."

Zvedne to své aristokratické obočí, ale není to výsměch. „Udělám to, pokud ho uvidím, Blacku."

„Mohl bys najít nějaký důvod, abys ho viděl. Prosím."

Lucius pohlédne na Harryho, který mu dává téměř stejný prosebný pohled.

I když se mi to nepodaří, Harrymu by mohlo.

Říká ale jen, „Severus je právě teď pryč. Až ho uvidím, vyřídím mu tvou... zprávu."

Nemohu přijít na nic dalšího, co bych mohl udělat. Ne bez toho, abych udělal scénu, a právě teď by to nepomohlo.

-)-)-)

Harry mi později říká, že požádal Luciuse, jestli by nemohl zkusit Severuse kontaktovat. Vím, že musí vědět, že ho chci vidět kvůli Hermioně, ale proč bych měl být překvapený? Můj dosavadní seznam toho, jak jsem ho zkoušel chránit, stojí za starou bačkoru; tak proč by tohle mělo být jiné?

Severus ten den nepřijde.

Když jsme příště s Hermionou, náhle zmlkne v půlce věty, obrátí svou tvář na stranu, škubne sebou a už s s námi znovu nemluví. Harry jí třese. Její oči zůstávají napůl zavřené.

_Teď_ je čas udělat scénu.

Pokud by to s Hermionou nebylo tak děsivé, řekl bych, že udělat scénu není špatný pocit.

Přijde víc stráží. Snaží se nás dostat zpátky do cely.

Musí to udělat násilím.

Mě dostanou zpátky snadněji, protože se _mnou _se nebojí hrubě zacházet. Vrátit do cely Harryho trvá déle, protože se snaží najít nějakou rovnováhu mezi silou, kterou ho donutí jít tam, kam nechce, a mezi tím, aby mu neublížili a nepoužili na něj žádnou magii.

Máme velmi špatnou noc.

-)-)-)

Ani jeden z nás neopustí další dva týdny celu.

Lucius nepřijde. Severus nepřijde. Nemáme dovoleno vidět Hermionu.

Prosit nepomůže, křičet nepomůže, hrozit nepomůže. A to ty tři možnosti využíváme hodně.

Zvláště hrozby jsou k ničemu. Harry může trvat na tom, že si ublíží všemi možnými způsoby, ale oni ví, že to neudělá. Ne, dokud nevíme, co je s Hermionou.

Po pár dnech říkám Harrymu něco, co vím, že je pravda, něco, co by ho mělo uklidnit.

„Prostě nedovolí Luciusovi nebo Severusovi přijít a podívat se na nás. Vzhledem k tomu, co je s Hermionou a jak na to reagujeme. Přišli by, kdyby mohli."

Harry tohle tvrzení nezpochybní. To je dobře. Takže si uvědomuje, že je to pravda.

„Myslíš, že je v pořádku?" ptá se mě už po tisící.

„Voldemort chce to dítě. Nemůže jí ublížit nebo ji vystavit nebezpečí, pokud chce mít dítě."

Ale to je ta část, kterou prostě nemůžu říct dost přesvědčivě.

-)-)-)

Na konci těch dvou týdnů přijdou stráže.

Ukážou na mě. „Ty. Jenom ty."

„NE," říká Harry. „Chci ji VIDĚT. Co se to kurva DĚJE?"

„Pořád mu můžeme ublížit," říká jeden a ukazuje na mě, „jestli zkusíte odporovat."

Neříkám mu, aby nic nedělal. Sakra, je mi to naprosto fuk. Můžou si se mnou dělat, co chtějí.

Ale i když úplně vře, ustoupí.

„Zjistím, co se dá," slibuji mu.

-)-)-)

Ale není to Hermiona, ke komu mě přivedou. Uvědomím si to, jakmile vidím, jakým směrem jdeme, a z jakého důvodu jsem to jenom já.

Sakra, vzpomněli si, že mám znovu ovulaci.

Snape už je v místnosti. Dveře se za mnou zavřou.

„Severusi." Mám sucho v hrdle. „Je v pořádku? Žije?"

Stojí s rukama pevně založenýma. „Necítí se dobře."

„Nech si takovou zatracenou SRAČKU. Co se to sakra děje?"

„Blacku-"

„ŘEKNI mi to, do hajzlu!"

„Siriusi. Nesmím ji vidět."

To mě zastaví.

Přistoupí blíž ke mně. Do těsné blízkosti. Jeho hlas je stěží víc než šepot:

„Zavolal mě zpátky podívat se na ni po tom záchvatu. Myslím, že se tomu říká toxémie. Je nemocná. Způsobuje to těhotenství. To se někdy stává. Léčbou je porodit dítě." Odmlčí se. „Řekl jsem to Voldemortovi a on se zeptal, co by se stalo, kdyby se dítě narodilo tak brzy."

Ne.

Severus pokračuje:. „Nenechá ji porodit. Řekl jsem mu, že už je dost daleko, ve třicátém týdnu, že by dítě už mohlo přežít. Nedovolí to. Ještě ne. Tvrdí, že chce mít jistotu. Řekl jsem mu, že pokud zemře, plod určitě taky. Někdy plod zemře jako první, protože matka je příliš nemocná. Je mu to jedno. Říká, že může zůstat těhotná ještě několik týdnů. Řekl, že pokud to bude vypadat, že umírá, tak ho z ní vyříznou."

Na Severuse se můžeš spolehnout, že si nebude brát servítky.

„Udělej něco," říkám.

„Nenechají mě dostat se do její blízkosti. Řekl jsem Voldemortovi, že dělá špatnou věc; že tak ztratí oba. Nařídil mi odejít. Žádal jsem ho každý den, Siriusi. Dnes mi řekl, abych mu zmizel z očí a zapracoval na mé „další části experimentu", jak tomu říká."

„Udělej _aspoň_ něco." To nemůže být pravda. Ona přece dělá všechno, co chtějí. Spolupracuje. Podvoluje se. To jí přece nemůžou udělat.

„Myslíš, že se _nesnažím_?" zasyčí. „Voldemort velice dobře ví, že bych zasáhl, pokud by mi dal nějakou možnost. Zajistil, abych žádnou nedostal."

Zjistím, že sedím na kraji postele. „Kdy ji nechá porodit?" říká hlas, který se mi zdá příliš vzdálený na to, aby byl můj.

Severus se pomalu nadechne. „Ještě dva týdny. Nežádejte, abyste ji mohli vidět. Nedovolí to. Lucius je naštvaný, že ho nenechá navštívit Harryho. Jediný důvod, proč mě můžeš vidět je..." Hlas se mu vytratí. Nedopoví to; oba to víme.

Chvíli se zdá, že už nemáme o čem mluvit. Nakonec si Severus sedne vedle mě a pokračujeme v mlčení.

„Bude v pořádku... jestli přežije?" zeptám se konečně.

Zavrtí hlavou. „Nevím. Doufám, že začne rodit spontánně. Někdy se to stane, když tělo ví, že je nemocné z těhotenství. Ale zůstat takhle tak dlouho..." Znovu zavrtí hlavou. „Může mít poškozený mozek."

Otočím hlavu, abych se na něj podíval. „To by se dalo léčit."

Pomalu přikývne. „Pokud přežije."

_Jestli ne, nebude nic, co by se dalo léčit_. Ach, kurva.

„Nevím, kolik z toho chceš říct Harrymu."

_Nic_. „Na něco přijdu."

Zajímalo by mě, proč tak rychle věřím všemu, co Severus říká. Ne tomu o Hermionině stavu – nevidím důvod, proč by o tom lhal – ale o tom, že nemůže nic dělat.

Ale věřím mu.

Nevšiml jsem si, kdy jsme se od sezení přesunuli k tomu, že spolu ležíme stále oblečení na posteli, ta změna byla příliš postupná, až jsme se nakonec dostali k účelu, který nás společně přivedl do této místnosti, a nezapomenu si všimnout, že tentokrát mě Severus políbí na ústa, a pomyslím si, že by mě to mělo znepokojit, ale dnes mě to nijak neobtěžuje, tak abych z toho byl pobouřený nebo dokonce měl nějaký duševní otřes z něčeho tak bezvýznamného, a zaznamenám, že si znovu dává na čas.

Všimnu si výrazu v jeho tváři, když proniká hluboko do mě. Není to vůbec nic jako reakce na fyzický pocit, nic tak prostého a jednoduchého. Ale je to od jednoduchého tak daleko, že z toho jen těžko mohu něco vyčíst.

Orgasmus mi aspoň na moment dovolí zapomenout.

Později zamumlám, „Severusi." Nepohne se, ale vím, že poslouchá. „Prosím, udělej všechno, co budeš moct. Pokud ode mě něco chceš, dám ti to. Cokoliv."

Zavrtí hlavou. „Ne, Blacku." Vstane a začne se oblékat. Dál to nerozebírá a já vím, že tak říká, že má stejně v úmyslu udělat všechno, co bude moct.

Stále cítím potřebu něco mu dát, žebrat u něj o pomoc.

Nedávno jsem mu dal něco, co by mě mohlo stát příliš mnoho.

„Severusi. Miloval jsi Remuse, ne?"

Přestane s tím, co dělá. Za minutu pokračuje.

Oblečený na mě pohlédne tam, kde ležím, a říká: „Remus byl jedním z nejlepších lidí, kteří kdy chodili po této zemi. Kdyby váš malý kroužek byl Artušův kulatý stůl, Blacku, byl by Galahad, nesobecký a neúplatný a stupínek od toho, aby si zasloužil kanonizaci."

Odvrátí se, položí ruku na dveře, a slyším, jak říká: „Ale nebyl ten, koho jsem miloval."

A odejde.

Než mohu vstát a postavit se mu.

Ten bastard.

„Co sakra mělo _tohle_ znamenat? Snape, do hajzlu s tebou, jak se to sakra opovažuješ takhle to na mě hodit a pak se snažit zmizet-"

Dveře se otevřou. Stráže tu čekají, aby mě vzali zpátky do cely.

-)-)-)

Říkám Harrymu o Hermioně. Jen mu to podám trochu jemněji.

Také nezapomenu a říkám mu to, co Severus řekl o Luciusovi.

Nikdo nepřijde týden. Nepokoušíme se prosit nebo křičet. Možná ustoupí, když si budou myslet, že jsme se uklidnili.

Nikdo nepřijde ani další týden.

Zvládnout to mi pomáhá péče o Harryho. Starám se, aby jedl, a zjistím, že k tomu je dítě opravdu užitečným vydíráním.

Je pozoruhodné, jak se s tím vyrovnává. Dítě. Neprosil se o to, takže by neměl cítit žádnou odpovědnost. Ale někdy v době, kdy se začalo pohybovat, mi řekl, že ho začal vidět jako hosta, stejným způsobem jako stará tradice, která říkala, že jsi za blaho svého hosta odpovědný a že nejhorším možným zločinem je, když pod tvou vlastní střechou přijde k nějaké újmě.

Bože, musím ho odtud dostat. Nějak. Nemůžu už být dál pasivní.

Nemám chuť k jídlu, i když se snažím, jako příklad pro Harryho.

-)-)-)

O dva dny později to uslyším: „Siriusi."

Jsem okamžitě za dveřmi cely, Harry je vedle mě skoro stejně rychle, i když musí dostat ze sedu celou svou velkou těhotnou postavu. Za mřížemi dveří cely vidíme Severuse.

Dívá se na nás.

„Zemřela."

Slyším, jak se Harry nadechl a jak klopýtá zpátky.

Severus neříká nic jiného. Žádné _Je mi to líto_ nebo _Nemohl jsem nic dělat_.

Jsem za to rád.

„Dítě," říkám.

„Žije," odpovídá. „Zdá se, že bude žít."

Museli ho z ní vyříznout, jak vyhrožovali.

Ohlédnu se na Harryho. Ustoupil až k protější zdi, kde sklouzl dolů, sedí přitisknutý zády ke zdi, s rukama zkříženýma na prsou. Třese se.

Vypadá ztraceně.

Když se podívám zpátky ke dveřím, Severus je pryč.

-)-)-)

Nedaří se mi dostat Harryho od té zdi.

-)-)-)

Nebo aby promluvil.

-)-)-)

Nebo aby jedl a pil.

-)-)-)

A myslím, že ani nespí. Jen zírá.

„Harry. Harry, prosím. Zkus to, prosím."

Dám mu pohár ke rtům a voda se mu jen rozlije po bradě. Nezkusí to.

„Harry, napij se. Není zdravé být dehydrovaný."

Ach, bože. Nemůžu to udělat. Zase jednou zjišťuju, že nemůžu zachránit svého kmotřence.

-)-)-)

Dokonce ani nepláče.

Je to to, čemu se říká katatonie?

-)-)-)

Po čtyřech dnech naléhavě apeluju na stráže.

Samozřejmě, jejich prvním řešením situace je poukázání, že prý ohrožuji své blaho. Což je mi jedno a kromě toho se zdá, že je Harry neslyší.

Tlumená konference za dveřmi. Nejrůznější kroky sem a tam.

V jednu chvíli myslím, že na sobě cítím Voldemortovy červené oči. Trhnutím se probudím, zjistím, že jsem usnul vedle Harryho, a podívám se ke dveřím. Není tam nikdo kromě stráží.

Zapomínám jíst sám. Vlastně to není zapomínáním. Je mi příliš nevolno na to, abych jedl.

A pak si vzpomenu.

Byla to prostě nedbalost. Vzpomněli si, že máme mít se Severusem sex, když jsem měl ovulaci, ale zapomněli na kouzlo aury o tři dny později.

Myslím, že bych ve skutečnosti mohl být znovu těhotný.

Předtím jsem netrpěl nevolností.

Možná to znamená, že tentokrát nepotratím.

-)-)-)

O den později se otevřou dveře a v nich je Lucius.

Přechází k Harrymu. Couvám zpátky a nechám ho klečet před ním, v pozici, ve které jsem právě byl.

Dotýká se Harryho obličeje konečky prstů. „Harry. _Caro_." Jeho hlas je měkký.

Bez odezvy.

Sklání se k němu, aby ho políbil na tvář. „Harry. Dostaň to ze sebe. Jsem tady."

Lucius zvolna sklouzne rukama kolem mého kmotřence a zvedá ho tak, aby vytáhl Harryho do své náruče, jen svým vlastním úsilím, protože Harry stále nereaguje. Hladí Harryho po zádech, šeptá mu něco připomínajícího slůvka lásky a konejšení, a, zázrak nad zázraky, myslím, že vidím zaškubání Harryho téměř zavřených víček.

„Pojď, _caro_. Kvůli dítěti, když ne kvůli sobě. Kvůli mně, když ne kvůli sobě."

Líbá Harryho na ústa a vidím, jak Harry zvedá ruku a přehodí ji přes Luciusova záda, s rozevřenými prsty, které se právě začínají kroutit.

Lucius, s rukama stále kolem Harryho, přeruší polibek a podívá se na mě. Mohu jen těžko přečíst jeho výraz; jsem si jistý, že nerozumí tomu mému. Nechci být tomuto muži vděčný, ale dělá pro Harryho něco, co já dělat nemůžu, a já se přes to musím dostat. Jde tady o Harryho, ne o mě.

Pohlédne ke dveřím. „Dovolte mi vzít ho odsud."

Ten, co hlídá dveře, zavrtí hlavou. „Nesmějí opustit celu. Žádné výjimky, ani pro tebe, Luciusi."

Vidím, že se Luciusův výraz tváře trochu zmírnil, jako kdyby měl pocit, že by to bylo plýtvání dokonalým hněvěm a zlostí kypícím pohledem, kdyby ho věnoval tomu muži u dveří. Otočí se zpátky k Harrymu skoro rázně a znovu políbí jeho tvář.

Slyším, jak se Harrymu zadrhl dech.

Luciusovy oči se opět setkávají s mými. Teď jeho výrazu porozumím. Je v něm náznak arogance, jako kdyby tam byla naroubována slova _Jsem Lucius Malfoy a ty jen pes_ – jako začátek toho, co mi říká, a co je následováno _Udělám to, ať se budeš dívat nebo ne_.

Vtisknu se zády do rohu cely. Ale neodvrátím se.

Neznamená to, že se chci dívat. Ale nemůžu dělat nic jiného.

Lucius posune Harryho o pár nezbytných stop, aby ho mohl položit na jednu z matrací, a Harry mu v tom nebrání; už ztratil tu ztuhlost končetin, kdy jsem ho ani nemohl odtáhnout od zdi, u které seděl. Lucius líbá jeho tvář, jeho krk, odhrnuje mu vlasy z čela jako rodič kontrolující, zda dítě nemá horečku. Políbí ho na jizvu.

Posouvajíc se na matraci vedle něj a přes něj, v úhlu, který se přizpůsobuje Harryho těhotnému břichu, Lucius dává ruku pod Harryho nehybnou bradu a začne ho líbat na ústa způsobem, který mě přivede k myšlence, že kdyby každý uměl takhle líbat, lidská rasa by už dávno vymřela, protože nikdo by se nikdy nedostal dál, k tomu, aby vůbec objevil sex. Líbá ho tak, že si okamžitě představím, jak si stejným způsobem vychutnává jídlo o mnoha chodech, oceňuje ty odlišné struktury, nejrůznější chutě a povahu každého z nich, užívá si, jak dlouho to trvá všechno ochutnat a zažít. Harry má ruce na Luciusových ramenou, tlačí do něj polštářky prstů, a oči má celou dobu zavřené, zatímco mu vrací polibky.

Myslím, že vidím téct slzy pod uzavřenými linkami jeho řas. Jedna běží přes jeho spánek a dolů.

Díky bohu.

Ach, Harry.

_Ach, Remy_.

Lucius vyhrnuje Harryho košili od pasu nahoru – nemusí ji ani rozepínat, košile, které má Harry v těchto dnech na sobě, na něm visí, aby se do nich vešlo jeho břicho – a rukou přejíždí přes ten oválný povrch, něžně, uctivě. Harrymu uteče hrdelní zvuk; oči má otevřené a z nich tečou další a další slzy. Lucius šeptá Harrymu něco, co není určeno pro mé uši, ale přesto slyším dost z té věty a vím, že řekl _Nedovolím, aby se ti něco stalo_.

Slova, která bych Harrymu nikdy říct nemohl, protože bych je nedokázal splnit.

Lucius skončí s vytahováním košile, vezme Harryho znovu do náručí a líbá cestičku od krku až na hruď, kde začne jazykem laskat jednu z Harryho bradavek, a pak i druhou, zatímco Harry přiškrceně dýchá a zvedá ruce k Luciusovu týlu, zaplétá prsty do mužových vlasů a svírá je způsobem, který se zdá být bolestivý, ale Lucius na to nereaguje, jen jeho ústa na hrudi jsou důraznější a kousají teď do obou bradavek, až Harry vykřikne, kousne se do rtu a vyklene pod Luciusovými ústy záda.

Lucius znovu klade obě ruce na Harryho břicho a hladí ho, způsobem, který už není něžný, ale spíš lehký a škádlivý a překvapivě vypadá zatraceně eroticky. A Harryho těhotné břicho už na něm vůbec nevypadá absurdně, když Malfoy s celým jeho tělem zachází jako s něčím sexuálním a žádoucím a velmi, velmi vzrušujícím. Dívám se, jak si Harry hřbetem ruky utírá oči, zatímco těžce oddechuje, a cítím bolest nad jeho krásou.

A znovu se ptám sám sebe, jak se na to vůbec můžu dívat, na Luciuse Malfoye, jak to umí s mým kmotřencem, sotva deset stop ode mě ve vězeňské cele.

Hlas v mé hlavě říká _Není tady nic, co je třeba soudit, ani nic, za co cítit vinu, Siri. Sluší jim to spolu, ne?_

Remyho hlas.

Dívám se dál, i když mé oči jsou teď plné slz. _Taky jsme spolu vypadali takhle, Remy. Byl jsi taky tak – tak krásný. Tak zatraceně moc mi chybíš._

_Tak zatraceně moc._

Nechci vzlykat. Kvůli Harrymu jen tiše pláču.

Lucius právě svlékl zbytek Harryho oblečení. Harry objímá Luciuse rukama a zdá se, že ho nechce pustit, dokonce ani nechat Luciuse, aby se svlékl. Lucius ho uklidňuje, šeptá ta něžná láskyplná slova v italštině, možná i v jiných jazycích, které nejsem schopný identifikovat. A Harry šeptá věci, že bych měl zčervenat, když je slyším, ačkoliv to vlastně není nic víc než _Prosím_ a _Potřebuju tě_. Měl bych se stydět, že tohle poslouchám; ale místo toho jenom zesílí bolest, kterou cítím pro Remyho.

Brzy je to kůže na kůži a Lucius pokračuje ve zkoumání jeho těla prsty a jazykem, jako kdyby to bylo poprvé, a vždy se vrátí k jeho ústům, líbá je, jako kdyby byly majetkem jeho vlastních úst, jako kdyby vdechoval něco návykového z Harryho krve. Harry ho divoce líbá zpátky a znovu pěstmi sevře Luciusovy vlasy, dokud Lucius nevezme jeho zápěstí, neodtáhne je pryč a nepřitiskne je k Harryho bokům, zatímco se líbají, jako kdyby šlo o bitvu, v níž se oba snaží vyhrát na úkor druhého.

Nakonec jsou oba bez dechu (není divu, že Harryho ústa vždy vypadala oteklá) a Lucius se odtáhne a převrátí Harryho, ne na břicho, ale na bok, kam za ním sklouzne a začne okusovat rozcestí mezi jeho krkem a ramenem. Harry syčí a tlačí svá ústa proti vlastní paži, aby ten zvuk ztlumil, zatímco Lucius pokračuje, zezadu ovine Harryho rukama a běží jimi znovu po břiše a pak dolů k jeho penisu a mezi nohy. Harry sténá, když Lucius vezme jeho penis do ruky, a sténá znovu a prohne se, když se konečky prstů Luciusovy druhé ruky začnou v malých kroužcích pohybovat po části těla pod jeho koulemi.

„_Tesoro mio_," šeptá Lucius, zatímco ho hladí a okusuje teď ušní lalůček. Harry znovu lapá po dechu, když Luciusův jazyk krouží po skořápce jeho ucha a olizuje ji. „Otevři se mi, caro." Harry se opět prohne a vykřikne „_Ah_-", když do něj Lucius proniká prsty, slyším, jak vlhký při tom Harry je, a Lucius pořád druhou rukou hladí jeho penis, vlhkost se leskne i tam, na špičce Harryho vztyčeného ptáka. Harryho ruce hledají něco, co by mohly sevřít: na matraci i v prádnotě vzduchu, zatímco Lucius z něj dostává něco, co může cítit, přestože posledních pět dní necítil nic.

Lucius odtáhne ruce pryč, jen aby nadzdvihl Harryho výše umístěnou nohu a uchopil ho jednou rukou za koleno, tak aby mohl zezadu tlačit svůj penis do Harryho. Harry sténá a pak vidím, jak Lucius udělá něco s rukou vloženou mezi jejich těla, a Harry se chvěje, a uvědomím si, že i do jeho zadku vnikl prst, a Harry se tlačí proti tomu dvojímu průniku, svým tělem i šepotem prosí Luciuse, aby ho šukal, aby ho píchal tvrději, aby díky tomu ztratil strach cítit, aby znovu mohl cítit něco, co nebude bolet, tak, aby smrt jeho nejlepší kamarádky konečně mohla bolet, až si _to_ znovu dovolí cítit.

Pohybují se spolu rytmicky jako stvoření bez kostí, jako jeden organismus pouze s jednou jedinou buňkou v těle. Harry vzdychá s každým pomalým přírazem a Lucius stále nepřidává na rychlosti. Harryho kůže je rudá a díky té barvě najednou vypadá víc živý než celé poslední měsíce.

Lucius se náhle zastaví a stáhne, zatímco Harry v odezvě zasténá. Lucius se přesune od Harryho a znovu ho položí na záda, pak roztáhne Harryho stehna a umístí se mezi ně.

Úplně ochromený sleduji, jak do něj Lucius proniká znovu a zároveň opatrně drží své tělo nad Harrym, přizpůsobuje se tvaru jeho těhotného břicha s rukama na Harryho bocích, zatímco do něj vniká, pak se jedna ruka zvedá na napjatou kouli břicha a opět ji začne hladit, a znovu začíná ten rytmus mezi nimi. Harry se natahuje k němu a Luciusova druhá ruka se mu natáhne naproti a chytí jednu z Harryho rukou, přitiskne ji ke rtům a líbá dlaň, celou dobu přitom hledí do Harryho očí. „_Amo, ami_..." říká.

„_Ama, Amiamo_..." šeptá zpátky Harry.

„_Amate, Amano_," dokončí společně a Lucius po každém vyřčeném slůvku líbá prsty Harryho ruky.

Zírám a pláču a jsem tvrdý a to všechno ve stejnou dobu.

A rozumím tomu výrazu na Luciusově tváři. A náhle mě zasáhne jedna myšlenka, stejně ostře jako paprsek slunečního světla, které jsme tak dlouho neviděli.

Tenhle výraz jsem viděl někde jinde. Nedávno.

Nerozuměl jsem mu.

A teď už vím, co to znamenalo.

Harry naříká, když se ten rytmus zrychluje. Ani Lucius není tichý, sténá, když přiráží, a pak Harry ovine nohy kolem Luciusových boků a ve stejnou dobu popadne svého milence za ramena. Nevím, na koho z nich se mám dívat dřív.

Luciusovy vlastní ruce jsou zaměstnány v místě spojení jejich těl, pohybuje rukou po Harryho ptáku a zároveň druhou rukou klouže mezi nimi a dotýká se všech Harryho míst, která vyžadují jeho pozornost, od koulí přes klitoris až k zadnímu otvoru. Harryho ruce sklouznou z Luciusových ramen a pevně sevřou matraci pod sebou, i když jeho nohy se se ovinou kolem Luciuse ještě pevněji. Křičí a vyklene krk dozadu tak prudce, že vidím obrys každé krční žilky, prsty se zaryjí do matrace, když se udělá.

Chvíli po tom vykřikne i Lucius a když vyvrcholí, skloní se k Harrymu, přiznávajíc tu výsadu Harrymu pro tu jedinou minutu času. Opírá se o své ruce, aby se na Harryho nezhroutil a pomalu klesne dolů, až když se vytáhne, aby se k němu mohl stočit ve vhodném úhlu a nezatížit Harryho břicho.

V této pozici a v náručí svého milence Harry vzlyká a nejsou to jen slzy, konečně dá všemu volný průchod.

-)-)-)

Harry tu noc něco sní a vypije. Dovolí nám, abychom ho trochu umyli, a dokonce něco z toho udělá sám.

Lucius ho před odchodem obejme a řekne mu, že se vrátí, jakmile to Voldemort znovu dovolí. I když všichni víme, že se nedá zjistit, kdy to bude.

Harry mě tu noc nechá ho držet, důvěřivě jako dítě, a ten kontakt utěšuje stejně tak mě jako jeho. Nakonec je schopný usnout.

Já bdím déle. Brzy si někdo vzpomene na kontrolu. Budou vědět, že jsem znovu těhotný.

Není nic, co můžu udělat.

Ne, sakra. Musím právě teď přestat takhle myslet. Musím odsud Harryho nějak dostat. Nezáleží na tom, co se stane se mnou. Nemůžu už zachránit nikoho dalšího; musím přijít na něco, co mohu _udělat_. Zůstali jsme už jenom my dva.

Harry se v noci vzbudí a pláče, ale to bude v pořádku. Je to jen žal a toho ho nic nemůže ušetřit.

Zajímalo by mě, zda Draco bude truchlit.

Asi se to nikdy nedozvím.

-)-)-)

Další den přemýšlím, zda Harrymu říct o mém těhotenství, ale okamžitě to zavrhnu jako špatný nápad. Pokud se naskytne vhodná příležitost, abych mohl něco udělat a pomohl Harrymu za cenu svého vlastního blaha, nechci, aby to věděl; mohl by se pokusit o stejný druh vydírání, kterému byl vystaven. To nechci.

_Remus. Remusi, jsem těhotný. Ne s tebou. Pokud bys to byl ty, bylo by to v pořádku._

Jak Severus řekl, Remus byl tou nejlepší duší ze všech. Vím, že by mi odpustil. Ne, divil by se, co je tady k odpuštění.

Slyším hlas poblíž cely. Říká nějaké slovo, dvakrát, a pokaždé je to slovo doprovázeno výrazným praskáním a následováno těžkou ránou přímo za dveřmi.

Z toho kontextu si rychle dám dohromady, co jsem slyšel. To slovo bylo _Ohromit_.

Jsme u dveří, ale ne tak rychle, jak je Severus otevře a vtrhne do místnosti.

„Dvě minuty," říká, „ne víc. Vemte si tohle."

Šátrá po něčem ve svém oblečení, a všechno, na co myslím, je, že dýchá rychle a že má stále hůlku venku. Nikdy nikomu nebylo dovoleno mít hůlku kdekoliv poblíž nás.

Teď bych ji mohl chytit a použít.

Ale moje ruce jsou náhle plné něčeho, co do nich tlačí Severus. Malá prázdná sklenice.

„Vezmi si to," říká Severus rychle, i přes svůj dech. „Harry taky. Přenášedlo. Místo je zabezpečeno dokonce i proti přinesení přenášedel dovnitř. Tohle má deset minut, než ztratí kouzlo. Osm trvalo dostat ho sem. Za dvě minuty spustí alarmy, ať bude použito nebo ne. Aktivuje se ve stejný čas. Vezměte si pro jistotu i tohle." Do ruky mi cpe i svou hůlku. „Informace a to ostatní, co budete potřebovat, je pro vás připraveno, když se tam dostanete. Balíček na stole. Je mi to líto. Omlouvám se za Remuse a Hermionu. Bože, pomoz mi, držte se toho, teď, oba!" křičí.

Dívám se na Harryho, který mezitím o krok ustoupil. S rozšířenýma očima říká: „A co-"

Severus frustrací zasyčí. „Blacku, nenech ho to udělat. Chyť ho a nepouštěj ho."

„Ne!" říká Harry, ale vykročí dopředu a chytí mě za ruku. „Já se- neptám se na Luciuse. Ale co- Hermionino dítě."

Severus vydechne. „Nemůžu. Nevím, kam ho vzali. Ani mi neřekli, jakého je pohlaví. To je všechno, co můžu udělat, Pottere."

Harry polkne. Ale nepustí mou ruku a položí svou na sklenici. Věděl, co si myslíme, a vím, že na to myslel taky. Ale nenechal tím ovlivnit svou schopnost jednat.

Dívám se na Severuse. Do aktivace nemůže zbývat víc než minuta.

„Proč tady vlastně takhle stojíš?"

Má pevně založené ruce a sevřená ústa. Snaží se o svůj nejlepší odstrašující pohled, ale já nejsem jeden z jeho zatracených studentů.

„Zabije tě."

„Jsi vážně chytrý, Blacku. Zabíjení je pro něj stěží něco nového, ne?"

Jen pár vteřin zbývá to udělat.

Jak je to dlouho, co jsem něco _udělal_?

Natáhnu se a chytím ho za zápěstí, trhnu jím tak tvrdě, že klopýtá směrem k nám, a já přitisknu jeho ruku k té Harryho a ke sklenici a svou na ty jejich; nemůže se odtáhnout. „Chceš odčinit Remuse a Hermionu? Fajn. V tom případě jsem to já, kdo soudím, ne ty. A já tě odsuzuji k životu." Vrčím, jako kdybych byl znovu ve své psí podobě. „Zbytek svého života strávíš ve službách strany, která není Voldemortova, dokud ten dluh nesplatíš. A protože ho _nemůžeš_ splatit, do pekla s tebou, _bude_ to celý tvůj život. Chápeš to, zatraceně?" Zlomí se mi hlas. „A nemůžeš nikdy, nikdy nahradit Remuse. Chápeš _tohle_, kurva?"

Jeho tvář, během mé tirády tak nezvykle bezvýrazná, konečně získá zpátky část známého úšklebku. „Myslel jsem, že jsem ti řekl, že neexistuje nikdo, kdo by to mohl udělat."

„Takže se nakonec na něčem shodneme, ne, ty idiote?"

A přenášedlo se aktivuje.

Místo, kam dorazíme, je interiér.

Ale jsou tady okna.

A první věc, kterou spatřím, je sluneční světlo, jehož jas téměř nelze unést.

-)-)-)

Harry, to nevinné stvoření, odpustí Luciusovi, že ho nemiloval dost, aby se obětoval pro Harryho svobodu. Dokonce ani já ho nemohu nenávidět. Muž jako Lucius Malfoy by nikdy nemiloval tak nesobecky, a to, že ho miloval vůbec, je pozoruhodné.

Ale nikdo z nás, ani Severus, neví, jestli miluje Harryho natolik, aby nás nechal na svobodě. Natolik aby riskoval kontakt s námi.

Harry si to uvědomuje a nenaléhá na nás.

I když vím, že ho to opravdu trápí. Je mu teprve sedmnáct.

Raduje se, že se jeho dítě nenarodí v zajetí.

Severus vezme novinku o mém vlastním těhotenství se smíšenými emocemi. Musím mu to říct hned, když se diví, proč jsem se netransformoval do mé zvěromágské podoby ve chvíli, kdy jsme se dostali z otupujících následků našeho vězení. (Další důvod být opravdu naštvaný. Toužím po své psí formě skoro stejně jako jsem toužil po slunečním světle.)

Myslel si, že budeme mít víc možností pro cestování a úkryt, jakmile Harry porodí a nebude vypadat tak nápadně. Tohle naše plány změní, když teď budu já přitahovat podobnou pozornost.

Je to opravdu _k vzteku_, že je známo tak málo magie bezpečné v těhotenství. Maskovací kouzla by byla tak jednoduchá...

Ale když Harry porodí, nemůže Severus skrýt svůj úžas nad tím, že moje těhotenství dá vzniknout dalšímu maličkému, jeho vlastnímu, a nikdy předtím jsem ho neviděl tak zranitelného.

Nemůže nahradit Remyho. A to, co udělal pro Harryho a pro mě, nevrátí smrt.

Ale byl ochotný dát všechno, co měl, alespoň to zkusit.

To vytvořilo příměří.

Ale i když mě miluje, nevím, jestli z toho může vzniknout něco víc.

Ale je nás tu příliš málo na to, abych mezi námi zkusil udržet nějaké zdi. Dokonce i ty citové.

Především ty citové.

A dívám se na Harryho, jak žvatlá hlouposti své dcerce, a kolébá ji, dokud nespí, a zírá v úžasu na tu maličkou, dokonalou lidskou bytost, kterou stvořil, a myslím, že pokud může něco takového vzejít z tak nepatrných začátků... tak kdo to může říct?

A jsem zvědavý, jestli přijde den, kdy budeme moci riskovat kontakt, a zjistit, kde leží skutečná loajalita Luciuse Malfoye.

A zda on a Harry budou vůbec někdy držet svou dceru spolu.

**KONEC**

-)-)-)

**_Tahle povídka má formát jednorázovky, ale jak jste si všimli, je zatraceně dlouhá - já to vím, protože jsem ji překládala :-) A je to také dost temný příběh, ovšem podle mého názoru nejde zrovna o typickou non-con povídku... spíš příběh, který znepokojuje a vyvolává otázky.  
_**

**_Všechny vaše komentáře k překladu této povídky potěší, předem za všechny děkuji :-) _**


End file.
